Ilfirinamin My Immortal
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: Both Aragorn and Legolas are dieing. Can they save each other?
1. Namaarie Farewell

**_Ilfirinamin_**** (My Immortal)**

Dawns Empath

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these characters but I really don't. They belong to Prof. Tolkien :-)

**Authors**** notes: This is my first LOTR fic as well as my first Slash so I would really like to know what u all think.**

**Rating:** This will eventually be R but for now its little more than a child's rating. :-)

**Spoilers:** This is going by the movie-verse but a little of the books may be thrown in.

**Summery:** I suck at these. Aragorn and Legolas are both dieing, can they save each other?

Ch 1

Legolas watched from the back of the crowd as Aragorn took Arwen's hand in marriage. The blond elf bowed his head as tears began to course down his cheeks. He had long held a small hope that this day would never arrive. That he and Aragorn would be together until the end of their days. Legolas had even been prepared to give up his immortality for the man. As he watched the king and his new queen, Legolas noticed a strange expression pass over Aragorn's face yet he could not figure out what it was that the man's features were portraying. Just as quickly as the expression was seen, it was gone again.

Legolas noticed that the king and queen were heading through the crowed. And a minute, maybe less, they would reach him. Legolas turned and fled. He had never run from anything in his life but the thought that he may actually have to face Aragorn filled him with a child like terror that could not be quelled.

He ran down the deserted streets of the white city till he came to the stables. There he grabbed his horse and took off out the gate. He rode hard and fast, tears clouding his vision. After a few moments he turned back to look at the city of Minias Tirith one last time. The white tower seemed to blend and vanish into the cloudless sky. Legolas noted briefly that he could not see the top and he was happy for that small grace. 

"_Namaarie a'mael" he whispered to the wind. _

He turned his horse back around and sped off across the plains.

***

From the top of Minias Tirith, Aragorn watched the blond elf depart. Arwen was talking softly to Elrond behind him. Neither of them noticed the brief anguish that passed over the king's features nor the single tear that fell down his cheek. 

"_Namaarie tarenamin." he murmured sadly into the wind._

~~~~~~~~~

_Namaarie a'mael – Farewell beloved_

_Namaarie tarenamin – Farewell my prince_

~~~~~~~~~

Ok so I know it was short but it's only the 1st Ch. PLEASE let me know wat u think. Hate it or love it I want 2 know :-)


	2. Past Memories

I would like to thank Michelle for pointing out a BIG mistake that I made. Here is the chapter without that typing error, it is still exactly the same tho :)

Ch 2

It had been nearly two years after he had fled Minias Tirith and Legolas had never left the safety of his home in Mirkwood. His family had been pleased at his sudden return from aboard but they were also worried at the cause of his appearance. 

It was well known to everyone that Aragorn son of Arathorn had claimed the throne of Gondor just as it was known that he had taken an Elvish wife. The news of the marriage had everyone that could travel, heading to the white city.

Knowing the close bond the prince and the ranger had, it was quite unexpected to see him return so soon after the marriage. In fact he had arrived so soon that there were rumours that Legolas hadn't even stayed for the wedding. Legolas did nothing to dispel such talk.

For two year, the prince kept to himself and took to spending large quantities of time in either the library or the gardens. It was his old nurse that first began to realize something was wrong when one night during winter she had entered his room to put some clothes away and she had found the young prince shivering. Elves as a rule didn't feel the elements and they rarely became cold. To see an Elf shiver was almost unheard of.

She went to the king the next morning to warn him of her troubles. Thranduil didn't seem to think anything of and brushed it aside as a bad dream his son was having and the images in his mind had him shivering. The nurse wasn't convinced by the king's remarks and so she made it her job to watch over Legolas as she had done when he was a small child.

Legolas took in the nurse's sudden attention without question and continued to go about his daily routine as if she weren't even present. All through the winter, a few of legolas's friends began to notice that the elf was wearing much thicker clothes than was usual for any elf. They didn't take and heed to it but in each of their minds was the curiosity of why Legolas was acting so unusual. Eventually His closest friend Melancier decided to have a talk to him. She found him sitting on the top of a bookshelf in the library, almost out of sight.

"Legolas?" She called up to him. The blond elf started slightly and looked down.

"I am here Melancier. Is anything the matter?" He asked.

Melancier shrugged and climbed up the shelf.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you mellonin. We haven spoken in such a long time, not since before your father sent you to Rivendell. Why did you go?" She asked, "I mean you just left. You took my brother and a few others with you but you did not tell me the reason for your departure and my brother would not tell me either."

"I am sorry Melancier. It was a matter of secrecy that took me to Imladris."

"You were involved in the quest of the one ring weren't you." Melancier breathed.

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Confirmation. Mellonin, I am worried about you. Since your return you have not been yourself. What happened that made you depart from King Elessar so soon?"

"I have wondered who would be the first to ask." Legolas told her, "Aragorn did not need my aid any further. He has a wife and kingdom as well as many to serve him now. Aside from this, he is a ranger. They need nobody."

Melancier frowned.

"Legolas, you know that this is not true. Elessar has needed you many times in his life. You were one of his very first elf friends. Remember that it was you who taught him to shoot."

Legolas let a secretive smile adorn his face.

"I remember. And it was he that taught me my skills with a sword." 

Legolas let himself be absorbed in a memory from long ago.

***

_"Hey Legolas."_

_Legolas looked up from his book and smiled as a teenage boy walked through the Library of Imladris._

_"Estel, I was wondering when you would appear." Legolas laughed._

_"When did you arrive?" Estel sat opposite his friend._

_"Only an hour or so ago."_

_"And already you have found your way into the library."_

_"It is quiet here."_

_"Legolas, this is Rivendell. I very much doubt that you will find loud noises in this place."_

_Legolas laughed and moved to embrace his friend._

_"It is good to see you Estel. I have missed having you around."_

_"I am the same melonin. But it's not as if you have to wait till our fathers choose to meet for us to see each other."_

_"True enough." The blond elf laughed, "Now, was there something in particular that you wanted?"_

_"Well, I would like to take you up on your offer."_

_Legolas sat back with an amused expression on his face,_

_"I see. And is there any reason for this change of heart?"_

_Estel shifted slightly and Legolas had to refrain from laughter at the discomfort in the young mans features._

_"I am willing to let go of my pride if you let go of yours."_

_Legolas arched an eyebrow._

_"meaning?"_

_"I am willing to learn to shoot an arrow even though I don't believe I will ever have need of it, if you are willing to learn to use a sword."_

_"I see. Well how about we make a deal. I will learn the art of sword fighting only if you can master the bow and arrow in a week."_

_Estel stood there gaping at his friend._

_"A week? But it took may years for you to learn. How am I to learn everything in a week?"_

_"I didn't say it would be easy. But it can be done. I didn't say you had to shoot like an elf, merely that you had to at least hit the bull's-eye."_

_Estel pondered it for a moment than reached out his hand._

_"Done. Now when can we start?"_

_"We will begin at dawn. And in seven days I will test you."_

_"Fine, and in seven days after that we will try your skills with a blade."_

_Legolas and Estel shook their hands thus securing their deal. Legolas tried to ignore the happiness he felt at the prospect of spending two weeks with the young man. He cast off the feeling as one of friendship and left it at that._

_The next morning, Legolas awoke before dawn and once dressed, he went to his friends' room so as to wake him. Finding the bed empty, Legolas went to the dinning hall. Estel was waiting for him with a bow in his hands._

_"Your late" The teenager reprimanded him._

_"Respect your elders my friend." Legolas smirked._

_"Is it my fault that you are of Elvish decent whereas I am not?" Estel frowned._

_"Well technically, you also have Elvish blood in you veins." Legolas reminded him._

_"True enough. So are we going to start?"_

_"Though you have many virtues, patience is not one of them." Legolas laughed_

_"Come on Legolas. I want to learn this so I can then teach you."_

_"We have a week. Now let's go down to the archery field."_

_On the way out they passed Glorfindel, who had just awoken,_

_"Estel! What are you doing up at this hour?"_

_"Um nothing. Legolas was going to show me something, it is nothing important." Estel lowered his gaze in an embarrassed way._

_"Estel has finally taken up my offer of archery lessons." Legolas told the older elf. Glorfindel clapped his hands in delight._

_"This is wonderful news. Elrond will be so pleased."_

_"I'm sure he will." Estel murmured._

_Legolas led Estel onto the archery field and handed him a bow._

_"Alright, I want you to try and hit the target." He told him._

_Estel lined up the arrow and shot. It missed by miles._

_"Well as it was only your first attempt I will not say all that I wish to." Legolas told the youth. "But first I think you need to know how to stand."_

_Legolas knelt down beside his friend and moved his feet into an archer's stance. He ignored the slight tingling sensation that went up his spine at their touch. He then grabbed Estel's waist and turned him slightly so he was standing more sideways than before._

_"Ok Estel, try again. Estel?"_

_Estel was not paying much attention. He was staring off into the trees with a small smile on his face._

_"Estel? What is wrong?"_

_Estel snapped out of his trance and upon noticing the elf, he turned slightly pink._

_"I'm sorry Legolas. I did not mean to daydream. What was it you were telling me to do?"_

_"I want you to fire the arrow again but this time in the stance that I have placed you in."_

_Estel nodded and this time, although he once again missed the target board, it was not by much._

_"Well done." Legolas praised him, "Now all you need to do is to learn how to hit the target and all will be well."_

_"I'll hit my target." Estel muttered before dropping the bow and launching himself at his friend._

_Legolas was caught off guard and fell over from the force at which Estel hit him. The wrestled around for a bit before Legolas finally triumphed. He straddled Estel's waist and pinned his hands to the ground._

_"You see, I will always come out on top my friend. No matter how hard you try you will never beat an elf. It's just the way of the world I'm afraid."_

_Legolas smirked at Estel before releasing his grip slightly. The young man stayed where he was, breathing hard. They looked at each other and both became mesmerized by the intensity in the other's eyes. Legolas let go of Estel's hands and trailed them back down his arms till they came to rest near his chest. Estel's breathing quickened slightly._

_Legolas leaned forward as if in a trance. As they neared each other, A noise was heard from across the other side of the field. Legolas started and jumped away from the man._

_"I think that is enough for one day. We'll continue this tomorrow."_

_Legolas took off back to his room. Leaving a very confused Estel lying on the ground._

_***_

"Legolas? What is it?"

Legolas was pulled from his memory by Melancier's voice.

"Oh, I was just thinking back to Aragorn's first archery lesson."

"Oh I remember that." Melancier said with a laugh, "You and I were in Imladris because your father needed to see lord Elrond and I had never been so he took me as well. I was on my way to watch the lesson when I tripped over a tree root that I had failed to see. When I got to the Field, you were running away and Elsa was lying on the ground. I remember he got up with a determined look on his face and he began to practice again.  You had sped back to your room and I went to find out what was wrong but you had locked the door. All I could hear was you arguing and calling someone an idiot."

"I was arguing with myself actually." Legolas told her.

"Oh, what had happened?" 

"Nothing happened." He told her, "Unfortunately." He muttered so she would not hear but Melancier's ears picked it up anyway.

"So, what are you reading?" She took the book from him and read the title, "This is your diary. Why are you reading this?"

"I just wished to reminisce about my life past."

Melancier quirked an eyebrow and read a part out loud

"Why is love so painful? I was always led to believe that love was a joyous thing but instead it is filled with confusion and longing. I do not know if what I feel is love but I do know that in the end I will be alone." She checked the date and although she did not show it in her features, she was quite surprised.

Legolas took the book back of her and frowned.

"As much as I love to have you around mellonin, I wish to finish my reading in peace before supper."

Melancier nodded gracefully and climbed down the shelf. At the door she turned back to look at her fair headed friend. In the dim light it almost seemed as if the prince was glowing. She watched a silver tear leave her friends eyes and roll down his cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss." She whispered as left, what she had read was playing heavily on her mind. The date in Legolas's diary was the same day that Young Estel had begun archery.


	3. Confessions

I'm very sorry bout the mistakes. Hopefully this will be mistake-free :)

Ch 3

In the two years since becoming King, Aragorn had never felt more alone. It would soon be his and Arwen's anniversary yet he felt no joy at the thought. Every time he looked at the Evenstar, his thoughts wandered to Legolas. Aragorn had not seen or had news of the prince since the day of his marriage and he was beyond worried. His grief was building inside of him at the thought of never seeing the fair headed Elf again.

Aragorn had had many things to occupy his mind since that day and so it was only in rare moments during the waking hours that he could actually allow Legolas into his thoughts. Unfortunately, at night there was nothing to stop the flood of memories.

Arwen was at the present, almost nine months pregnant. Aragorn was glad that he would have an heir but the joy he felt did nothing to dim the pain of his heart.

Arwen had long ago known that she did not hold all of the king's heart. On their wedding night, a few hours after sleep had fallen on them, Arwen had woken to the slight tremors of her husband. It was only a few moments before she realised that he was crying.

"Melanin?"         

Aragorn quietened at her voice.

"I am fine Melisse. I merely had a bad dream. Go back to sleep and all will be well in the day."

Arwen lay still so as to pretend to be sleeping. Eventually she heard Aragorn begin to slumber but as he did, she caught his last few whispered words.

"Namaarie Ilfirin a'melamin."

Sleep did not come to the Queen that night.

For two years she played the part of King Elessar's wife. She still loved him but now her decision not to give up her immortality seemed a good one. She had not told Aragorn of her decision to leave him but it now seemed as if he would not actually care. As soon as her son was weened, she would leave for Valinor.

***

Aragorn was sitting in the great hall when it was announced that a visitor from afar had come to visit him. He bade them enter and was astonished to find Gimli bought in. He got up slowly and embraced his friend.

"Gimli, what brings you to my halls? I did not expect to lay my eyes on you for some months."

"Aragorn, it is good to see you. I was passing this way and I decided to drop in."

"One does not simply pass by Minias Tirith my friend. Where are you off to?"

"In truth I am on my way to Mirkwood but I thought I might pass through here to see how you and the lady are fairing."

"We are well. Arwen is mere weeks possibly days away from giving birth."

"Is that so? Well would you have the room to spare an extra guest till this day arrives? I would love to know first hand who the heir of Gondor will be. I could then take the news to Mirkwood."

"Your presence will be welcome. Come and we shall make room for you before supper."

The two friends walked through the halls of the palace in comfortable silence. Gimli kept glancing at Aragorn who seemed to be in deep thought.

"How…" Aragorn began but faltered as if trying to find the words, "You said you were travelling to Mirkwood. I have not been there in a while, how is it?"

Gimli smiled and a knowing smile lit his face.

"He is well Aragorn. His father is preparing to leave for Valinor and is leaving the kingdom to Legolas' care."

"He will soon be king." Aragorn mused.

"And a fine king he will make."

"Of that I have no doubt." Aragorn assured him.

"I am surprised that you have not talked in so long. You have known each other for a very long time."

"Since I was a small child. He was my best friend aside from my brothers of course. He taught me my skills with an arrow and I taught him with a blade. We hardly went a single year without meeting. He was there when I first learnt my heritage and he comforted me. I do want to see him but lately I have been weary, I can only ride for a day before becoming tired. I do not know what the matter is but until I am well, I do not want to leave."

Aragorn showed the dwarf his room and told him to freshen up and someone would call him when dinner was to be served. He then wandered around his home till he came to a small area where only the king and queen were allowed. The only other time another person was allowed to enter was when they had leave from the king.

Aragorn sat and closed his eyes and for once, let his memories take him.

***

_"LEGOLAS!"_

_The cry rang out all over Imladris. Everywhere, elves stopped what they were doing to try and determine what was going on. Legolas was down on the archery field when he heard the call. He dropped his arrow and ran back toward the palace. Once he got to the main gardens, he found that a lot of the elves were staring at him. He shrugged so as to tell them he did not know what the matter was. Moments later, Estel ran into the clearing and upon spotting his friend he charged up to him._

_"How long have we been friends?" Estel asked him._

_"Many years melon-nin."___

_"How long?"__ Estel demanded._

_Legolas was confused but he obliged to the humans questions._

_"You are twenty yes? Well then we have been friends for sixteen years."_

_"And in those sixteen years, have you ever kept a secret from me?"_

_Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.__ His thoughts surged back to three weeks previous during Estel's first archery lesson. He mentally shook himself; there was no way that Estel could be talking about that incident._

_"How do you mean secret?"_

_"Do not play a fool Legolas, it does not suit you."_

_Elves had begun to gather around. An argument was rare in Imladris, at least an argument that didn't involve Elrond and is twin sons and an argument between the human and Legolas was unheard of._

_"Melon-nin, if you told me what was troubling you then maybe I can help."_

_"Who am I?" Estel asked._

_"You are Estel. Hope."_

_"And who gave me that name?"_

_"Lord Elrond. You know all this Estel; I don't understand what has made you so mad."_

_"Who was my father? And *don't* say Elrond." Legolas sighed. He knew now what the problem was._

_"So you have been told."_

_"Told, told what? I mean what about my past could possibly be a secret." Estel raged, "I mean apart from EVERYTHING!"_

_"Estel." Legolas tried to approach him but the man stepped back, his eyes blazing with green fire._

_"Don't come near me. I don't know you anymore."_

_"Estel?"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_"What do you wish to be called if not by your name?"_

_"Estel is not my name. But you knew that. You knew I was called Aragorn yet you never told me."_

_"Est…Aragorn, We were not permitted to tell you of who you were. Your life would have been in more danger than it already was. You came to Rivendell so that you would be kept safe."_

_"Safe from whom? I don't understand. All my life I have grown up with a father who I love, brothers and sisters and the best friend that anyone could have. But none of it was real because it is not who I am. I am meant to be a King of a great race but I have never known anything but the life of the elves."_

_Aragorn's heart went out to the elf. His whole world had turned upside down and all Legolas wanted to do was help. But he could not bear to look at him. For the first time in his life he felt betrayed and the fact that that feeling came from the two people he loved the most was more than he could bear._

_Aragorn turned from his friend and ran. The elves that had gathered moved quickly out of the way. He ran to the edge of Imladris and climbed a tree there. It was not unusual for him to do this and only one person knew exactly where it was that he hid. Sure enough, a few moments later, Legolas climbed the tree and sat on his branch opposite the man._

_"I know you are feeling hurt Estel and I am sorry that there is nothing that I can do for your pain. But you must believe me when I say that pain was the last thing I wanted to bring you."_

_"What else about myself don't I know?"_

_"What did Elrond tell you?"_

_"He told me that I am descended from a great king and that I am the last of that bloodline. Only I can sit on the throne in Gondor."_

_"He tells the truth. You are Dúnedan."_

_"A man of the west."___

_"Yes. And your father was one before you. You are descended from Elros, Elrond's brother."_

_"Brother!" Estel looked at Legolas in surprise._

_"Yes, when the time came, Elros chose mortality while Elrond chose Immortality. Elendil was Elros' son. Elendil became king and his son Isildur took his place after."_

_"I know that. It is written in the journals of Elrond and the history of Middle-Earth. Elrond said that I can wield the sword of Elendil. Yet it was broken."_

_"it's time will come, as will yours. Estel there was a reason that your father chose to name you Estel, it means hope. You will one day give hope to men."_

_"I do not want this burden, this power."_

_"You may not want it yet it is yours none the less. There will be times of trial before you melonin but in all that there will be one thing that will reman unchanged."_

_"What?"_

_"me. I will always fight by you and be there for you whenever you may need me."_

_Estel looked his friend in the eye and let a small tear run down his cheek._

_"I am scared Legolas. I do not know what is to come and more so now, I am afraid of what the future will bring. Please never leave me because I do not think I will be able to face the world alone. Elrond wants me to go to Gondor and reclaim the throne but I can not."_

_Estel broke down and Legolas reached out and pulled the man to him._

_"I understand melon-nin and I will be with you till the end of your time."_

_Legolas kissed the mans head and held him close as he cried into Legolas' cloak._

_***_

Aragorn wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You made a promise and you didn't keep it." He whispered into the night. Suddenly his eyes jolted open as a warm hand touched his cheek. He looked up to find Arwen watching him.

"Arwen. What is the matter?"

"It is time for supper Aragorn. You did not come so I came to find you."

"Oh I am sorry. I must have fallen asleep and did not hear the call."

Aragorn pulled her down to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I am fine." She told him with a smile.

"May I ask a question of you?" he asked.

"What is on your mind?" She answered.

"I was just wondering if you were going to leave so soon after the baby is born or will you wait for your father?"

Arwen stood up in shock.

"How did…?"

"It is okay Arwen, I do not judge you. I have known for a while that you did not give up your immortality."

"How did you know?"

"For everything that you have said, there was one thing that did not change."

Aragorn held out the Evenstar pendant that was around his neck. If anything, the gem glowed brighter than ever before.

"the Evenstar did not fade even a little, which is what would have happened had you forsaken the immortal life. You may have missed the boat to Valinor when you were meant to sail but there is still one more boat to set off that you may take. All you will need is this."

Aragorn took off the pendant and handed it back to her. As he did Arwen began to feel the elder stir in her again

"I love you Arwen and I know that you love me but I also know that in your heart, you do wish to go into the west. Do not deny it."

"I don't deny that my heart has longed for the sea."

"And I know that you will go, all that is to be decided is when."

Arwen drew her hand across his face and over his cheek.

"I am sorry, yet I do not think that you will be greatly troubled by my departure."

"Nor will you."

Arwen nodded and smiled at him.

"I will leave when our child is born. I do not wish to wait for my father. There is a ship that will sale out with a few from Mirkwood. I will go with them. I love you Aragorn Elessar and I am glad that I can give you what you have wanted, a child to become your heir."

"I have desired this melanin. Hannon le."

They embraced and Arwen smiled.

"Let us now go to supper."

Aragorn got up and followed Arwen to the door. He looked back to the night sky and the stars that dotted it.

"I will never have what I desire." He spoke sadly.

Melanin? – My Love?

Melisse – Lover (f)

Namaarie Ilfirin a'melamin. – Farewell my immortal love.

Melon-nin – my friend

Estel – hope

Hannon le. – Thank you

Thank you to these people who reviewed to Ch 2. 

- **silvertoekey**** and legolas19:** I completely agree with you 

- **Lady-Star3:** No I don't have a Beta but if someone is willing then let me know 

- **Lady-Willowish:** Will do 

- **Jadesaber****: **I'm glad ur interested 

- **Forsaken^On3:** thanks heaps 

- **Britt Davis:** Thankyou anyway 

- **Silverhope2001:** Thank you 

:)


	4. Arrivals

Ch 4

For the next week, Gimli watched his friend carefully. There was something wrong and he could not put his finger on it. Aragorn brushed off the Dwarfs concern just saying that he was tired and that he would be fine. Gimli knew that Aragorn was lying because only once had he ever seen Aragorn tired and even then he had managed to carry on with what had to be done.

One morning he decided to visit Aragorn in his study. Without warning he crashed through the doors. What he saw he almost didn't believe. Aragorn was lying sprawled out on the floor, a book was lying open next to him, its pages fluttering in the breeze.

"Aragorn?" Gimli ran to the king and stood over him, "Aragorn get up this instant."

When he didn't reply, Gimli knelt down and shook him. His skin was ice cold.

"Aragorn. Please wake up, please."

He shook him hard and with great effort Aragorn opened his eyes. In that instant, warmth flooded his body again.

"Gimli?"

"Good Lord Aragorn. What happened?"

Aragorn looked around and noticed for the first time that he was on the floor.

"How did I get down here?" he mused. 

Upon seeing Gimli's questioning gaze, he shook himself and tried to stand. He stumbled slightly and Gimli grabbed him, helping him to his desk.

"I have never seen you like this Aragorn. You were ice cold. What happened? What do you remember?"

"I was getting a book from the shelf." Aragorn pointed across the room shakily, "I opened it and read a little as I was walking back. What I read wasn't…well I have read happier things. Next thing I'm being shaken by a Dwarf."

"You fainted."

"I guess; I have only ever fainted once before in my entire life so I am not familiar with the experience."

***

_Aragorn rushed into the Main hall of Edoras with Legolas right behind him. Upon seeing Pippin holding the Palantir, he hurried over and grabbed it from him. The power that the Eye had over Pippin transferred to him and being unprepared for the sudden invasion of his mind, Aragorn fell backwards, crashing to the ground. The next thing he knew, he was looking into the eyes of the one he loved. Legolas was holding him and was peering down on him in concern. Even in his state, Aragorn didn't fail to notice that one of the elves hands was stroking his hair and while he did relish the moment, he pushed it aside as nothing but care and concern. There was no way the beauty of Mirkwood would ever feel anything more than friendship for a Ranger of the North._

_"I am fine now mellon-nin."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Uma.__ Amin naa eithel."_

_The Elvish words eased the worry on the Legolas' face and Aragorn stood on shaky legs. With Legolas' help, Aragorn made his way across the room to the table where everyone sat. Upon seeing that Aragorn was alright, Gandalf proceeded to tell the assembled group what Pippin had told Sauron. All thorough Gandalf talk, Aragorn's mind wandered to his position not moments earlier, and how good it felt to be held in Legolas' arms._

_***_

Gimli looked his friend over and grabbed the cup and jug on the desk and poured him some water.

As Aragorn began to drink, a maid of Arwen's rushed inside. She curtsied quickly and rushed up to the king.

"My Lord, the Lady Arwen has gone into labour."

"Oh Valar." Aragorn dropped his cup spilling water all over the desk. "Where is she? Galinna, take me to her."

Galinna nodded again and raced back out the door. Aragorn stood and reached for Gimli to maintain his balance. As soon as he was standing, he rushed off after the young maid.

Gimli sighed and bent to pick up the fallen cup. He decided to wait for a small time so as to give the king and queen some time to be alone.

After mopping up the water, Gimli turned to go and find the king and queen. He noticed the book that Aragorn had been reading was still on the floor. Curiosity got the better of him. He picked it up and began to read.

***

Aragorn followed Galinna down the hall to Arwen's rooms. Once outside, Aragorn could hear the screams.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I will go and look."

While Galinna hurried inside, Aragorn began to pace the hall. Servants began to arrive from all over the palace, all waiting to find out who the heir of Gondor would be.

Suddenly the screams were quiet. Aragorn rushed to the door and peeked inside. Galinna nodded and bade him to come in. He crept over to the bed where he could see Arwen holding a small pile of blankets. She looked up and smiled.

"Aragorn. You have a son."

Aragorn knelt by the bed and upon seeing the tiny baby, he wept.

"Hannon le a'melamin. Hannon le."

Arwen smiled and took his hand.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"I, I could?"

"Yes you can hold him."

Aragorn carefully lifted the baby into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"He is perfect. He will grow to be a fine man, the sword of Gondor and of the West. What do you wish his name to be?" He asked Arwen gently.

"Eldarion." She spoke the name carefully as if she was more asking permission that suggesting.

"Eldarion, son of Aragorn, King of Gondor. It is perfect, as is the one who gave him to me."

Arwen smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I wish to rest but you may stay with him if you wish." She told him.

"Hannon le.'

Aragorn took the child out of the room and into the hall. The servants and people of the court all came to look upon the prince. Aragorn looked around and noticed for the first time that Gimli was not among those present. He thanked those near him and he went off in search of his friend. 

Aragorn found Gimli still in his study; the Dwarf was deep in thought. A small yet happy cry from the baby alerted Gimli to their presence. He leapt up and hurried over to the man and his son.

"Oh, congratulations my friend. And by what name shall I call the prince of Gondor?"

"His name is Eldarion."

"A fine name indeed. You have done well."

"Thank you."

"Aragorn, I wish to take leave of you. I will at once travel to Mirkwood and see how life fairs in the wood. With your permission I ask to take news of the birth of your son."

Aragorn laughed and the baby giggled with delight at the sound.

"Gimli my friend, you have no need to ask my permission to come and go. And as for asking permission to carry this wonderful news, I would be offended if you didn't carry this message. This is news only a friend can bring."

"Then I will pay my respects to the lady and head off after lunch. I should expect to arrive in Mirkwood in six days if the weather is with me."

"Six days! That's a hard ride, why the necessity to rush?"

"There are some things that I must see to that can not wait any longer. As well as this, the news of Eldarion's birth should be told as soon as can be."

"Very well. I shall arrange a farewell lunch in your honour as well as in honour of my son."

Gimli nodded and retired to his room. Aragorn smiled again at his son who had drifted off to sleep. He carried him back to Arwen's rooms and laid him down in her arms before going to the kitchens to organize the feast. 

He was so caught up in everything that was going on that he didn't even realise his book had been taken from the room.

_Mellon-nin – My friend_

_Uma__.__ Amin naa eithel - Yes. I am well_

_Hannon le a'melamin.__ Hannon le. – Thank you my love. Thank you._

Thankyou to these people who reviewed Ch 3

- **Avari**** Minuial:** *joins in happy dance* you'll have 2 wait and see. Mwahahahaha :P

- **Lady-Star3:** That would b great :-)

- **Silvertoekee****:** All is revealed :-) as for Gimli…

- **Draconic Lupine Moon: **Yeah, I've fixed that mistake now :) I'm hopeless when it comes 2 mistakes :P

- **Legolas19:** So do I :-)

- **Jadesaber****:** You'll just have 2 wait and see :-)

- **Forsaken^On3:** Yes it is a rather amusing idea isn't it, but I personally wouldn't mind having him for a king :D

- **Goldmund****:** Yea I do feel a little sorry for the baby, but if all goes to plan *wink wink* it may not be an issue.

- **Silverhope2001: **Well he did love Arwen, she couldn't just be pushed aside. I wasn't sure if I did handle it properly but now you've given me the confidence that I did so thankyou :-)


	5. Revelations

Ch 5

It took Gimli a little longer than six days to make the journey north, but not by much. The realm of Mirkwood stood before him at lunch time on his seventh day out from the white city.

He travelled carefully through the woods towards the palace and the place of the elves in the North-East corner. It was much like Lothlorien except that there was no large hill in the middle, but large trees arranged in a circle with the palace built into its branches. Talons were built onto every tree surrounding it and wooden bridges ran from tree to tree. It was basically a city in the air.

Although he had been given a royal pardon to visit the City as he wished, there were still elves that did not trust the Dwarf and so, Gimli travelled warily and was on the look out for any elves that wished him harm. 

He managed to get to the city gates without incident and the guard who was a friend of Legolas' offered to escort him to the palace. Gimli accepted graciously and bowed in respect of the Elf. 

"So Larendil how is the wood fairing since my last visit?"

"It is well Master Dwarf."

"I hear that the king will soon be departing for the west."

Larendil bowed his head in sadness and respect.

"Yes he is leaving, in a few weeks actually. He and a few of the older elves are leaving for Valinor as well as a few from Imladris, Lothlorien and…"

Larendil snuck a quick glance at Gimli and narrowed his eyes. Gimli laughed.

"Yes I do know about the Lady Arwen. She told Aragorn and he told me."

"How did King Elessar take the news?"

"Quite well actually. He is not too saddened by her leaving. They have known each other more that a life time in human years and just as your time in Middle-Earth is ending, so is theirs."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Larendil could tell there was something plaguing the Dwarf yet he did not pry, all would be revealed in time for there were not many secrets among the elves. 

They were almost upon the palace when Gimli stopped.

"How is Legolas? Is he well?"

"The prince is fine. We do not see him as often as we are used to. He spends all his time in the library or his chambers. He is to become the King of Mirkwood when his father leaves. In fact, his nurse sees him more than I do."

"What about Melancier?"

"They still talk, but Legolas seems to be distancing himself from everyone, he is not himself."

Gimli nodded and his mind began to work overtime. No one in Mirkwood knew what was going on. 

They arrived at the palace where Gimli was announced formally before the king. Thranduil graciously accepted the Dwarf into the halls and sat him down.

"Gimli, I had not expected you so soon. Legolas has just sent word that he is not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. I am sorry."

"That is fine, I can see him tomorrow. There is something I wish to announce though. It gives me great honour to bring you the news that King Elessar of Gondor and the Lady Arwen have given birth to the Heir of Gondor, Prince Eldarion."

Thranduil clapped his hands in delight and rang for a maid. 

"With tidings such as these, a great feast shall be held in honour of the King and Queen and the new heir of men. But master dwarf, I do not think that this is the reason you came so speedily from Minias Tirith."

"Actually there is some things I would like to discuss with you sire if it would not be too much trouble."

Thranduil observed the Dwarf for a few moments before smiling again.

"You have become a dear friend to my son; I will talk with you about anything you desire."

"I wish to talk about Elves in general."

"That is a strange topic of discussion, especially for a dwarf. What bought this on?"

"I was reading something while in the White City and it brought a few things to mind that I had not thought of before."

"And what questions did this literature raise?"

"Well to be specific, I would like to know about an Elf's death."

"That is a very disturbing topic to be raised. But I will answer your questions."

"I know that an Elf can be killed in battle, I have seen it. But there is another way an elf can die, a more painful way."

"You are talking of grief." Thranduil asked slowly. Upon seeing Gimli's nod he sighed. "Few elves have ever died of grief but those who have, it is said to have been the most painful experience of their lives. An elf lives in perfect harmony with the world. They are the balance that exists to counteract evil. To die of grief basically means that they have given over to the evil that has befallen on them. The balance has shifted within them and they were not made for that, so their bodies give way on them and they die."

"What can cause such a terrible disturbance?"

"The death of a loved one. An elf can usually live past that but there has been one case of it."

"What else?"

"It is unknown what can cause such grief in an Elf. In the few that have died, it has been unclear what has caused the grief. You don't have to tell me but I would be intrigued if you could show me what you read that has brought up these questions."

Gimli sighed and weighed the decision in his mind.

"My Lord, I do not wish to show you the exact book but if you can give me an hour in my room, I can bring you a copy of what it said."

"That would please me just as much."

Gimli nodded and Thranduil called Larendil to show him to a room. On the way through the halls, they passed Legolas' chambers. Gimli thought he could hear someone inside but to keep with the Princes' wishes, Gimli did not disturb him.

It took Gimli less than an hour to transcribe what was written in Aragorn's book. While he waited to go and talk again with the King, Gimli went in search of Melancier. 

He found her in the courtyard, talking to Larendil. Upon seeing the dwarf, she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Gimli. I was told you were here."

"Melancier, How are you?"

"I am well."

"That is good."

"Have you seen Legolas? I know he does not wish to be disturbed but I am sure he will come out to see you."

"No I haven't seen him. And do not bother to disturb him now, I have to go and talk with the king soon. I shall see him at supper. How is he?"

Melancier and Larendil looked at each other. 

"He isn't well Gimli. We have told king Thranduil our concerns but he thinks nothing of it. We are very worried for him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has been keeping to himself a lot more than is really necessary. He is beginning to feel the elements, especially cold. He is sleeping a lot more. Elves can survive on an hours sleep; Legolas is sleeping up to eight and nine hours every day. He has even given up archery practice.

"Perhaps he is sick." Gimli suggested hopefully.

"Elves do not become sick Gimli."

Gimli held Melanciers hand and made her bend down to look in his eyes.

"Do not worry Melancier. I am sure that time will uncover what is wrong with him. For now, just be happy."

Melancier nodded and smiled down at the Dwarf. Gimli smiled back and then went to find the King.

The two of them sat down together and Thranduil looked over the paper.

"Would you mind if I speak aloud my thought while reading this? It would give me a clearer understanding for what I am reading?"

"Go ahead." Gimli replied.

"It has a verse of the song of Barahir and Lúthien. Then there is some things written. Like the persons thoughts upon reading the verse.

"_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door_

_And woods of night shade morrowless_

_The sundering seas between them lay_

_And yet at last they met once more_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless"_

_"Long have we known each other. Long have our paths been intertwined. Together we have faced the many foes and dangers of this world. We have been all over the land together yet he does not heed my words that I do not wish this danger on him. He is the embodiment of power and danger yet as fragile and delicate as a wisp of cloud. I know that I can never be with him for how could the Jewel of the world ever care for a speck of dirt. I know that he will never be mine and it tears my heart inside at the thought that he may leave me to the despair of the world. We will always remain friends because that is how he sees me. And we may meet again but he will never know how I feel. He can never know. As much as it pains me, my grief is nothing compared to the pain that will come if he even gave a glimmer of love for me. I will pass from this would and take my love for him with me. And when I have passed, he will remain, a life that the world can rejoice in. may he always be a light for those in the dark, his memory will always be a light for me."_

Thranduil let the page flutter to the ground and he closed his eyes.

"I can see why you would be wondering such things about elves Gimli. What I have just read saddens me and I know neither who wrote it nor who the man is that it is speaking."

"I was surprised myself that such emotions could be portrayed in writing."

"And you will not tell me whose book this is from?"

"I'm sorry, but can not betray that. In fact, the person who wrote this does not even know I have the book it came from."

"These feelings would undoubtedly kill an elf. Especially if they carried these feelings every day. I tell you, if a person with these feelings had even a drop of Elvish blood in their veins, the Elvish part of them would take over and they would die of grief. They would die more slowly than a pure blood elf, but eventually grief would take them.

Thranduil then got up and left Gimli to his thoughts, not really knowing the accuracy of his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankyou to these people who reviewed Ch. 4

- **Legolas19:** Thankyou :-)

- **Silverhope2001:** Gimli is smarter than he looks :-)

- **Jadesaber****:** I'm glad U liked the flashback. I was seriously debating whether to put it in or not.

- **Shinigami061:** I am glad that you are enjoying it :-)

- **Silvertoekee****:** Yea I would be frightened if I found my friend like that. And uh no, it isn't good. Not good at all.

- **Goldmund****:** Now u know what's wrong. I'm glad you're intrigued by it. That's what I intended, keeps you all on your toes :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Confrontations

That evening, Gimli was escorted to the Dinning hall. A few minutes later, Legolas entered the hall. Gimli noted how pale the golden haired elf was and how much effort it took to take each step. Legolas looked down the room and saw Gimli. His face lit up with a genuine smile when he saw the Dwarf.

"Gimli you stubborn Dwarf, I did not know you had come to Mirkwood."

"Aye you prissy elf prince, I was told you wished to be left alone today."

"For you I would have made an exception. What are you doing here?"

The two of them embraced and sat down.

"I have come from Minias Tirith. Arwen has given birth to a little boy."

Gimli noted the elf's smile dim slightly at them mention of Arwen's name.

"This is wonderful news. I am sure King Elessar is very proud. May I enquire into the young prince's name?"

"Eldarion."

"That is a fine name, he will serve men well. So how are you?"

"I have been better." Gimli admitted.

"What is troubling you?"

"I have learned that two of my dearest friends are quite ill."

"Oh Gimli, I am terribly sorry to hear that. Is there anything that can be done for them? What has caused them both to become sick?"

"I am working on a way to heal them both but it will be hard because neither of them can travel such long distances. They are both struck down by the same illness."

"Oh I am sorry. Here, drink some wine and try to be at peace for one night."

Legolas poured Gimli a glass of wine. As he did, Gimli didn't fail to notice Legolas' hand shaking with the effort.

"So how are you Legolas? Are you preparing to take on your role of King of Mirkwood?"

"My father leaves in two weeks. It will be strange to have the entire kingdom under my ruling. King Elessar manages but he was born for kingship even if he never thought so. It is a strange thing, for years he talked about how he would never take the throne because he never deserved it. He always felt as if he had to earn a title like that. He was so stubborn."

"Like someone else I know." Gimli muttered under his breath. Legolas unfortunately heard and glared at the Dwarf. "So…" Gimli continued, "What else is happening? Melancier is worried about you Legolas."

Legolas turned his glare from Gimli across the table to where Melancier was listening in. she blushed and ducked her head slightly

"I don't know why. I am fine."

"Any thought of taking a partner to sit by your side?" Gimli asked. He looked intently at the Elf and noted the sadness that passed over his features.

"I did once but I know now that that will never be. And at any rate, what would the point be? It is sometimes easier to be alone then to face the pain of love."

"Even if that loneliness will kill you?" Gimli asked softly. Legolas turned to the dwarf and frowned.

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that whatever is wrong with you is slowly killing you, you can see it in the very air you breathe." 

Legolas got up angrily. The court of Mirkwood stared as the Prince began to stalk from the room.

"Don't do this Legolas. Don't be as stubborn as him."

Legolas stopped for a moment before continuing out the hall. Gimli sighed and buried his head in his hands. Melancier came over and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. I thought that if I came here I could help out from this end but now I see that Legolas is even more at a loss than Aragorn."

"I don't understand Gimli, what is the matter with Legolas and what does King Elessar have to do with all this?"

Gimli looked up and saw that practically all of Mirkwood was watching him.

"Melancier, I do not think that this is the time for such discussions. Finish your meal and we shall discus it after. Come to my room after we have eaten."

Melancier nodded and returned to her place. Gimli did not eat much and asked to be excused not long after. He went back to his room via Legolas'. He rapped quietly on the door. When he received no answer, Gimli quietly opened the door. He found Legolas lying shivering in front of a roaring fire. The room was stifling from the heat being generated. Gimli rushed forward and shook the unconscious form. Legolas mumbled slightly and curled further into himself. He was asleep. 

"Oh Legolas, why are you doing this to yourself? Stubborn elf."

Just as Gimli began to try and lift the elf, Melancier walked past. She rushed in and carried Legolas to the bed. Legolas began to shiver more violently as he was moved away from the heat source. 

His nurse came rushing in and put out most of the fire leaving a small flame still burning. She rushed to the bathroom and came back many hot towels. She placed them over the Princes head and covered him with a mountain of warmed blankets.

Melancier and Gimli stood back and watched how efficiently the prince was made warm, as if the nurse had done this before. Once she had finished, the nurse pushed Melancier and Gimli out the door and into Gimli's room.

"I am so sorry that you had to see that." She told them.

"What is wrong with him?" Melancier cried?

"He is dieing." Gimli told her after a momentary pause.

"How do you know this?" the nurse asked.

"Because a friend of mine is going through the exact same symptoms, only at a slower pace that Legolas."

"Who is this friend you speak of?" the nurse asked.

"Aragorn. You are talking about King Elessar aren't you?" Melancier reached out and took Gimli's hand.

"Yes Mel I am. Aragorn is dieing of grief just as Legolas is."

"King Elessar can not be dieing of grief. He is a man."

"He maybe a man but he has Elvish blood in his veins. I spoke to King Thranduil earlier today. I read him a page out of one of Aragorn's books. I did not tell him who wrote the words but he said that if a person had even a drop of Elvish blood in them then they would be dieing. Aragorn has diluted Elvish blood in him and he is in serious pain, I hate to imagine what it would be like for Legolas to even breathe."

"How do you know that their pain is connected? I do not know why Legolas grieves; only that he is. Have you given thought to the fact that King Elessar may be grieving at the thought of losing the Lady?" The nurse questioned.

"He does not grieve the Evenstar. They loved each other true but their marriage was one more of convenience."

"Where is your proof in this matter?"

Gimli got up and retrieved Aragorn's book from his bag. He opened it to the page he had given Thranduil and let both Melancier and the nurse read it. The book fell to the floor only a minute later.

"Oh my, I am sorry I doubted your word Master Dwarf."

"Don't worry about it. The only problem that I have is that neither of them will admit what they truly want. And aside from that, I do not know how they will be together. Aragorn is having trouble travelling and Legolas can not move from these halls."

"I may know a way of getting them together, I only hope that Legolas will last that long."

"The Kings departing?" Melancier spoke up.

"Yes. King Thranduil and the lady Arwen are departing on the same ship. Both Aragorn and Legolas will be together at the Grey Havens at the same time to say farewell."

"Does Legolas know about Arwen leaving?"

"No." Melancier told him, "Well I mean he may do but no one has been able to get close enough to him to find out. Not even me."

The three of them considered this for a moment. Finally Gimli sighed.

"I meant to stay here until the ship sailed for the west, but if Aragorn finds his book missing."

"Well we have a few people travelling to the white city in the morning. I am sure that one of them can take the book back there without raising suspicion."

"That would be very kind of you."

Melancier and the nurse rose and Melancier took the book.

"Gimli do not despair. Legolas will be fine and so will Aragorn. They just need to believe that themselves." Melancier told him.

Gimli nodded and the two elves left. He went to the window and peered out at the stars.

"Please let there be time."

Thank you to the people who reviewed Ch 5

- **silverhope2001:** I'm glad you are liking this J

- **legolas19:** thankyou J

- **silvertoekee:** yes it was sad, sorry bout that. I will try and make the chapters a little less sad from now on (but I'm not making any promises) J

- **jadesaber:** well Aragorn has Elvish blood as well so what is to prevent him from suffering the same things as the elves. Plus I didn't want it to be the same as the other stories I have read. It needed something different. J


	7. Explanations of a love filled mind

AN: I realized I had made a small mistake in this chapter as I was writing the next. So this is the revised version :-) 

The time for Arwen's departure drew nearer and nearer. Feasts were held in the Lady's honor and gifts were sent to both farewell the lady and comfort the king. But the one thing that could comfort the king was not something any one could give.

Arwen had taken to watching Aragorn whilst he slept. Being an elf, she did not require much sleep and so she sat by his side at night just watching him as he grew weaker. She knew what was wrong and her last wish of the world was that Aragorn could be with the one he truly loved. 

Three weeks before her departure, some riders from Mirkwood came to the white city to make sure that the lady was all ready to leave. Arwen was sure that four came but when the riders were announced, only three were present. She went in search of the fourth rider. 

She came to a halt outside Aragorn's study. Knowing full well that the king was in the library, she could not understand why there was movement inside. She slipped into the study unseen by a side door and watched as an elf replaced a book on the shelf. When the elf had gone, Arwen crossed the room and reached for the book. Upon reading the words that the book contained, Arwen went in search of her husband. She found him sitting on top of a bookshelf. He had always liked to sit up there yet she had never found out why.

"Aragorn?" she called softly.

Aragorn looked down and gave her a tired smile.

"My love, is there anything that I can help you with? Is Eldarion okay?"

"El is fine. I just wished to speak with you, but if you are busy ten I can come back another time."

"Arwen, I will always have time for you."

He jumped down from the shelf, a good ten meters, and landed as lightly and as gracefully as any elf by her side. He took her hand and lead her to the couch that was in the centre of the room.

"Now, what is it that you wished to speak with me about?"

"It is about Legolas."

"What about him?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"Estel, I have known for a long time that you love him. I was just wondering if now that I am leaving for Valinor, you will pursue that love."

Aragorn looked at his feet for a few minutes before speaking.

"Arwen please try and understand. Since I was twenty, there have only been two things that I have cared about in this world. Both you and Legolas were the only things in this world that mattered to me. For the longest time I did not think that I could ever be yours and I didn't even consider the notion that I could have Legolas, I just knew it could never be. Then one day you bound your life to mine and I held the Evenstar in my grasp. I was happy yet I was also sad. You would fade away eventually and would cease to exist yet I knew that was your choice.

"When I first began to realize that the Evenstar was not fading as I knew it should, I became happy again because in that moment I knew that you had made a choice and in doing so, your beauty and love would never fade and it would continue to burn for all eternity. Your choice was a good one and I am forever grateful to you that you did not give up your life for me.

"Legolas doesn't have that choice. If I admitted to loving him as I did you and by some miracle he returned even a sliver of that love, he would not be able to continue living. There would be no way for him to take back the light of the elder. You are Elrond's daughter, your bloodline has always been given the choice of mortality and should you have chosen mortality, you would have lived until the day I passed on and then you would have faded. but Legolas would not remain. He would not be able to deal with the harshness of life in the world and eventually it would kill him before his time had come.

"The same choice that would bring you life would bring him death. I could not bring any harm to him just as I could not bring any harm to you."

"Oh Estel, I am so sorry that this had to happen. Since I met you sixty nine years ago I knew that there was something about you that no other being in this world possessed and that is humility. You would dare to kill yourself if it meant you could save another. Aragorn you can not go on feeling this pain that you are carrying within you. Eventually you will die from grief."

"I know this. The process has already begun."

Arwen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes Arwen. I know what is wrong with me just as I know it can not be helped. Please do not take my passing to heart. I have lived a lot longer then most men and I am thankful that I at least got to hold you in my arms and see my son. I once told Legolas that I did not fear death because I knew that death would only be the beginning of a new adventure where I would be able to dream of being with you and Legolas. And now I say it to you. I do not fear what will come to me. Knowing that both you, Eldarion and Legolas are safe is all that I want in this life. I shall take the love I bare for another and keep it with me for ever."

Aragorn then smiled and kissed Arwen's forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And dawn will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you 2 these people who reviewed 

- **silverhope2001: **Yes help is on the way…or is it? Mwahahahah

- **Jadesaber****:** Yay it's original. Yes I have a pretty interesting idea for what happens in the Grey Havens. But u will all have 2 wait and c :-)

- **Silvertoekee****:** hmm you like the angst. A little secret, so do I but don't tell :-) 

- **Forsaken^On3:** You know I could drag this story out forever. That would actually be kind of funny *thinks about the idea*. Nah I wouldn't do that to u all. Or would I :-)

- **Naitriab****:** Well she hasn't gone yet. But when she does…

- **goldmund****:** don't get too worried. Just think of what the Lady Galadriel said, "Hope remains while company is true."

- **Legolas19:** I hope you are still enjoying this, sorry I'm dragging it out :-)

- **tmelange****:** Thank you :-)


	8. The Grey Havens Legolas

AN: This chapter is going to be split into 2 parts so as to take two points of view, what happens with Legolas and what happens with Aragorn. Tenna' San'

It was going to take a little more than a week for the Elves of Mirkwood to travel to the Grey Havens. 

Around noon two days after Gimli arrived in Mirkwood, the Elves who were to go set off amid a large celebration. King Thranduil, Legolas, Gimli and Melancier were the first to leave and after them, a precision of elves escorted them. They travelled along the old forest road and over the high pass of the Misty Mountains. Once over, they passed around Rivendell and headed toward Mithland. 

Glorfindel met them as they passed across the Ford. He told them that Lord Elrond and his two sons had left barely a day before and that the King and Queen of Gondor had gone with him. 

Legolas looked up sharply at the mention of Aragorn's name.

"Why are King Elessar and the Lady Arwen travelling to the Grey Havens?" he looked at Melancier who refused to look him in the eye.

"Aragorn is travelling to the Grey Havens to say farewell to the Lady. She is to leave for the west with your father." Gimli told him gently.

"Why was I not told of this?" Legolas asked quietly.

"You were ill lad. We did not wish to trouble you further." Gimli laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder. 

They were riding upon the same horse like they had done while travelling on the quest.

"How is the King taking the news of his wife's departure?"

"He is doing quite well. He will not grieve at their parting. He will be sad yes but they have both come to terms that they must part ways."

"I thought they were happy together. I thought he was happy. I need him to be happy" Legolas whispered so softly that Gimli only just managed to catch the words. He squeezed the prince's shoulder and no more was said.

It took three days of constant riding to come to the Hills of Evendim. From atop the highest peak, the Elves sharp eyes were able to see the glistening water of the Grey Havens. They rested for a few hours before setting off again. Gimli noticed for the first time that Legolas was starting to become slack in his posture. He moved a little closer to the prince and looked around and up only to find that the Prince had fallen into a slumber. Gimli gently took the reins from the Elf's hands and along with Melancier; they managed to guide the horse without arousing any suspicion. Melancier suddenly pulled her horse and Legolas' to the river bed. King Thranduil frowned on confusion but Melancier only smiled.

"I wish to wash my face your highness and Legolas has agreed to accompany me. We will be along shortly."

Thranduil nodded his consent and continued on. Melancier continued smiling until the king was out of sight before dropping the act and pulling Legolas off the horse. Gimli practically fell off after him.

"Melancier, what is going on?"

"Look at him."

Gimli looked at Legolas' face and his eyes widened. Legolas was barely breathing. His chest was rising and falling very quickly as if he was trying to take in as much air as he could in a short amount of time. His features were pale and he was ice cold. Melancier hurried to the water and wet a cloth. The water was nice and warm because it was the middle of summer. She placed the cloth on Legolas' head and wiped his cheeks. Legolas stirred as the warm water trickled over his face. He opened his eyes and Gimli noticed that instead of the usual sparkling blue, his eyes were as dark as night.

"What is the matter?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Legolas you are sick. Why is it that you do not seem to care for your health?" Melancier asked in exasperation.

"I am well enough to see my father off safely."

"Stubborn Elf. You can barely stay on a horse as it is. How do you expect to ride?"

"I will farewell my father in Mithland even if it kills me." Legolas said with more force than he had ever used. He stood shakily and leaned on Gimli for balance.

"Lle anta yulan el alu?" Melancier asked quietly.

"Amin fauka."

Melancier nodded and pressed her water bottle to his lips. A few drops managed to make it into his mouth but he did not have the energy to swallow.

Between them, Gimli and Melancier managed to get Legolas back on the horse. It took great effort for him not to slip sideways. He was so week he could barely pick up the reigns. Melancier helped Gimli onto the horse placing him this time in front of Legolas. Legolas didn't protest instead he chose to grasp the Dwarf around the waist and lay his head upon his shoulder.

Gimli and Melancier continued on towards the Grey Havens. The sun was beginning to set when they came upon the towers. Before entering, Melancier pulled out a small vile from her cloak. She opened Legolas' mouth and forced him to swallow it. Gimli looked at her in confusion.

"I am no healer but I do have a slight ability for it. The mixture was a simple revival medicine. It is used to keep a dieing human awake and alert long enough for them to say goodbye to any loved ones. It only gives the human enough strength for a few hours. It has never been tried on an Elf before. But I do know that he will only appear healthy for an hour at the most. Hopefully that will give the King enough time to leave and for King Elessar to figure out something is wrong."

"And if Aragorn doesn't notice?"

"Then I fear it will be a sad day for Mirkwood." Melancier bowed her head.

It only took another minute for Legolas to open his eyes. The darkness of them faded and his eyes returned to their original blue. Colour returned to his cheeks as he warmed up and he felt strength return to his fingers. He looked at Melancier and noted the small vile on the ground. He nodded in understanding and kissed her head.

"Thankyou for a moment's grace." He told her and helped her to her feet. He placed a hand comfortingly on Gimli's shoulder and smiled. "Come, my father must be wondering where we are."

Together, the three of them walked toward the dock.

"You're late. I was beginning to be worried." Thranduil called to them. Legolas looked around and felt his heart race as he saw his one desire standing by his wife. Legolas took a deep breath and made his way over to his father.

"Sorry Ada. Time got away from us."

"It is well." Thranduil replied.

Legolas cautiously made his way over to Aragorn and Arwen. Arwen glanced between them both before smiling and embarrassing Legolas in traditional Elvish fashion.

"Legolas, it has been an age since we last talked and now I fear we are too late."

"Yes my Lady it would seem so."

He turned to Aragorn,

"Your highness. It pleases me to see you well. Is this your son?" He asked as he gestured towards the small bundle that Aragorn was holding. A shimmer of hurt passed over Aragorn's features at the coldness in Legolas' voice but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yes this is my son, Eldarion."

"Congratulations to you both." Legolas bowed in respect and went back to his father. As he waited he looked back fleetingly towards Aragorn and Arwen. His heart almost stopped when he saw them in a loving embrace. He turned back and began to talk to some of the other Elves that were leaving. Farewelling them and wishing them well.

All too soon the time came for the ship to sail. Legolas was starting to grow weary again and Gimli was standing by his side to support him. Melancier kept throwing worried looks towards him as she watched him grow weaker by the second.

Legolas managed to stand by himself as his father embraced him.

"Namarie utinuamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta." Thranduil fare welled.

"Tenna' San'." Legolas replied softly.

Thranduil turned and addressed those who had gathered.

"Today as I leave Middle-Earth an era passes. From this day until his departure I leave the Kingdom and crown of Mirkwood to my son Legolas."

Thranduil took off his crown and placed on Legolas' head and knelt before him. The rest of the elves followed suit. Legolas looked over to Aragorn and watched as he too knelt before him. Legolas sighed and accepted his father's speech graciously. He did not want Aragorn of all people to bow to him.

Thranduil kissed his son's cheek and made for the boat. As soon as his back was turned, Legolas began to sway slightly. Melancier rushed to the other side of him and helped Gimli support his weight. From the boat Thranduil waved again. Legolas turned from the sight of Aragorn and Arwen's farewell. Though he felt a little joy at the Queens departure, the immense sadness on behalf of Aragorn and that pain he felt quickly over shadowed the joy.

Arwen boarded the boat after fare welling her father and brothers and it only took a minute for the boat to set sail. Legolas held himself stiff as the boat departed. Everyone went to the waters edge to wave them off but Legolas remained where he was. After making sure he was okay, Melancier and Gimli also joined the crowd on the waterfront. As the boat left everybody's sight, the crowd began to turn back. Legolas let himself relax slightly but as he did he began to feel faint.

"Legolas?" Melancier called as she rushed towards him.

Legolas' eyes began to close and he noticed the scene before him started to spin.

"LEGOLAS!" he heard a voice cry as he fell to the ground. 

He only just had the sensation of being caught in a pair of arms before the world turned black.

Elvish translations.

_Lle anta yulan el alu? - __Do you need a drink of water?_

_Amin fauka__  - I am thirsty._

_Namarie utinuamin. __Tenna' ento lye omenta. – Farewell my son. Until we next meet_

_Tenna' San' – Until then._

Thank you to those who reviewed Ch 7

- **silverhope2001:** I could never let them die. At least I don't think I can. :-)

- **Shadow41:** Thankyou very much :-)

- **Evie Glacier Tako:** Thankyou. Yeah I feel sorry for them as well :-)

- **Jadesaber****:** I'm glad you are liking it :-)

- **Young Republican:** Thankyou for your honesty. I'm not about to re-write it, at least not yet if ever. But I appreciate the criticism. :-)

- **Toby7:** Sorry bout the sadness :-)

- **Legolas19:** Thankyou

- **Tmelange:** Thanx :-)

- **Silvertoekee****:** Yeah I figured with Arwen leaving, she should at least tryand make her husband happy. Sorry it was so sad :-)


	9. The Grey Havens Aragorn

Although Arwen and Aragorn tried to leave Minias Tirith quietly it was not possible. All the city turned out to farewell the lady. Gifts were given to Arwen and crowns of flowers were placed on her head.

They travelled out of the city and across Rohan stopping briefly in Edoras to talk with Eomer. The Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn were also in Edoras at the time. Aragorn and Eowyn had become quite good friends and upon seeing the king she frowned. Never had she seen him look so unwell. Not even when he had returned to Helms Deep.

After a nights rest they travelled across Dunland and past the mines of Moria. It took eight days to cover the distance to Rivendell. It was a hard ride without rest and Aragorn was all but falling from his horse by the time they reached the ford.

Elrond took one look at his foster son and ordered Elrohir and Elladen to take him to the healing chambers to rest. Arwen led her father to his study and put forward the situation to him. Elrond sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I should have known there was something between them. I could have tried to stop it. I do not wish Estel to be in pain."

"Ada, you know as well as I that you could not stop this even if you tried. Aragorn gave his heart and there is nothing that you could do."

"Yes I learnt that with you."

Arwen smiled and took her fathers hand.

"Ada, I wish Estel to be happy and well. I do not wish to see him in pain when I go for it will make my heart weep for him."

Elrond kissed her forehead and went to the healing chambers. There he gave Aragorn a herbal mixture that got rid of his fever and gave him strength.

"This will last another six days at least. That should get you to the Mithland without too much trouble." Elrond told Arwen. She thanked him and within a few hours Aragorn was up and about.

The next day, a great company left Imladris. Nearly everyone left. Glorfindel and a few others stayed behind to guard the realm and to meet with those from Mirkwood if they by chance travelled that way. 

They travelled for four days non stop and at last they reached the towers of Mithland. There they rested and waited for the travellers of Mirkwood to arrive. They appeared just under a day later. Aragorn stood and welcomed King Thranduil.

"Creoso Aran Thranduil."

"Hannon le Aran Elessar."

"You are well?" Aragorn asked.

"I am. And how are you fairing?"

"I am well myself. You have made good time. The boat does not leave for another hour."

"Then I hope my son will be here in time."

Aragorn's eyes gleamed with happiness at the thought of seeing the Elvish prince.

"Legolas is coming?"

"He should have arrived with me but he and Melancier stopped for a short while. They should arrive soon."

While Thranduil talked with Elrond, Aragorn took Eldarion from Arwen and held him close.

"It will be fine melamin."

"For two years I have wanted to see him and now that I am I am wondering what I shall say to him."

"Elessar, have you tries being honest? Tell him what you feel."

"You know my reasons for my silence melamin. I will not cause him pain."

At that moment; Melancier, Legolas and Gimli waled down the steps. Aragorn could only stare. To him Legolas was the most beautiful thing aside from the Evenstar herself. Arwen took his hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"You're late. I was beginning to be worried."

Aragorn's thoughts spun back to nearly three years previous.

***

_Aragorn looked up as the gates of Helms Deep were opened for him. He rode in and dismounted Brego. He only had two thought on his mind; to find the king and to make sure of Legolas' safety. Not necessarily in that order. He looked around for the fair headed prince but instead all he could see or hear was Gimli._

_"Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him."_

_Aragorn rolled his eyes and smiled as Gimli approached_

_"You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you laddie."_

_Aragorn returned the Dwarfs hug and asked for the king. When Gimli had pointed him in the right direction he sighed._

_= maybe Legolas is with the king. =_

_He started off towards the hall when suddenly the object of his thoughts was in front of him. Aragorn was elated at seeing the elf look well. A little pale but well all the same._

_"Le abdollen."__ The elf stated. _

_Aragorn knew that Legolas spoke Elvish as a comfort. It took them back to times of old when they were at peace. He was a little shocked at the abruptness of his words but he also welcomed them._

_"You look terrible." Legolas continued in Common. _

_Aragorn had to laugh because he knew that the elf's words were the truth. Although he wished he could look better for the beauty before him but it was good to know that he could at least see him again._

***

Aragorn's mind slammed back into place as he saw Legolas before him.

"Legolas, it has been an age since we last talked and now I fear we are too late." He heard Arwen greet him.

"Yes my Lady it would seem so." The Elf replied

Aragorn was a little perplexed to see the elf so close after so long.

"Your highness, It pleases me to see you well. Is this your son?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn was taken aback at the coldness in the prince's voice. He didn't know what he had done wrong to hurt the prince but he wish he knew what it was so that he could fix it.

"Yes this is my son, Eldarion." Aragorn moved his son slightly so that Legolas could see his face

"Congratulations to you both." Legolas replied formally before turning to go back to his father's side.

Aragorn was stunned at the prince's reaction.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

Arwen turned to him and took Eldarion from his arms and gave the baby to Elrohir before enveloping Aragorn in a hug.

"You have done no wrong melamin. I do not know why Legolas was so cold but it is nothing you have done."

"I have waited two years to see him and now I wish I hadn't. the pain is worse than ever before."

"Oh Estel."

Arwen kissed his cheek as she felt his tears drip onto her neck. She held him for a few minutes until his tears dried.

"The boat is preparing to sail." Arwen whispered to him

"Hannon le." Aragorn whispered in reply.

"For what?"

"For accepting that another held my heart along with you and supporting me with that knowledge."

"Aragorn, I would support you til the day you die. I am sure that whatever happens you and he will be together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because love heals all pain with time."

"Or it can kill you."

Arwen kissed him and then bid farewell to her father and brothers. Aragorn went and stood by her side as she prepared to board.

"Today as I leave Middle-Earth an era passes."

Everyone looked towards King Thranduil as he spoke.

"From this day until his departure I leave the Kingdom and crown of Mirkwood to my son Legolas."

Aragorn smiled and watched as the crown of Mirkwood was placed on Legolas' head. He bowed along with everyone else to the new king of Mirkwood. Yet his heart was saddened. Now that Legolas was king there would only be a very small chance of them ever being together.

Aragorn bid farewell to Arwen one last timed and stood on the waters edge as she, Thranduil and a small number of elves boarded the boat. He smiled as the boat sailed from sight knowing that Arwen would be happy.

"Legolas?" He heard Melancier call in a worried tone. 

Aragorn spun around and saw the light leave his beloved's features and saw his eyes grow dark. Legolas swayed as if very dizzy. Aragorn forgot everyone around him and sprinted to the Elf.

"LEGOLAS!" He cried as he raced towards him. 

Aragon caught him just before he hit the floor.

**Elvish translations**

_Creoso Aran Thranduil. – Welcome King Thranduil_

_Hannon le Aran Elessar. – Thank you King Elessar (Elfstone)_

_Melamin – My love_

_Le abdollen – You're late_

**Thanx to those who reviewed the last ****Ch.******

- **silverhope2001:** I'm averaging on a chapter every 2 dayz so you shouldn't have to wait long :-) unless of course I get serious writers block and I'm just hoping that doesn't happen :P

- **Legolas19:** Thankyou. I'm glad u guys are liking this

- **Shadow41:** thanx, I'm writing as fast as my inspiration lets me :P

- **Silvertoekee:** Yeah it made sense lol.

- **Tmelange:** Thanx :-)

- **Jadesaber:** Yeah they had better get well soon. I don't want them to die…hang on, I'm the one prolonging them being together *slaps forehead* :-)

- **Michelle:** Sorry bout the cliff-hanger. But I somehow doubt this Ch made up for it :P


	10. Hope

AN: Sorry this took so long, the net was down then the comp was all grrrr. The usual comp problems. Well here it is :-)

"Legolas? Oh please melamin wake up. Ada help him please."

Elrond came over and laid his hand upon the elf's forehead.

"Oh Vala." Elrond whispered, "He need urgent aid and we are to far from Rivendel."

"Ada what is wrong with him? What can I do to help?" Aragorn asked

"My guess is that what is wrong with him is the same thing that is wrong with you utinu."

Aragorn turned quite pale and tears began pouring down his face.

"Ada please don't let him die. I can't lose him."

Elrohir put a hand on his fathers shoulder,

"Can't we use the healing chambers here?"

"Of course we can but we have no supplies. Rivendel is a week's journey that we do not have time to make."

Gimli looked from Elrond to Legolas and back again.

"I may have a suggestion. What of Hobbition? It is closer and surely one of the hobbits would be able to help."

"An excellent idea Gimli. Yes, would you, Melancier take Aragorn to Hobbition and see what supplies you can pick up."

"NO!" Aragorn shouted, "I will not leave him. We shall not be parted again." 

Aragorn pulled the elf closer and wrapped his cloak around the elf.

"Very well, Elrohir, you and your brother shall go."

"Yes sir."

The twins bowed and Elrohir gave Eldarion to a servant of the king and prepared to leave. As they mounted, Elrond approached them.

"My son, I need you to get for me some sleep inducing herbs. For that Master Samwise should be able to assist you."

With that the four messengers left. They travelled so fast that in under a minute, not even the sharp eyes of the elves could see them. Aragorn once again knelt beside Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn was holding him closer and was rocking back and forth.

"Estel listen to me. We need to get Legolas into the healing chambers. Would you let me take him?"

"No, I am sorry Ada but I will not let him go. If you tell me where to go I will carry him."

Elrond nodded his consent and led the man inside and up the stairs. Once they reached the room, Aragorn laid Legolas on the bed and covered him in as many blankets as he could find.

"Ada why is he dying? Please give me some answers so I can kill the one who caused him so much grief."

Elrond nodded and left the room. When he returned he brought with him Legolas' nurse.

"Creoso Caladen." Aragorn managed.

"Your highness." She answered.

"Why is Legolas dying? Who is it that has caused him so much pain?"

Caladen sighed,

"Legolas grieves for one he can not have."

"Who is this elf-maiden that has rejected the jewel of the earth? WHO?!"

Caladen started slightly.

"I am afraid that I am not the one to tell you that. It is not my business to say. Legolas has suffered for nearly three years now. He watched the one he love marry another and he has deteriorated ever since."

"I don't understand. Surely something could have been done for him. Why is it that you did not seek attention for him when you could? Did you wish to see him suffer?"

Aragorn turned on the nurse in anger. Caladen shrunk away from the kings blazing eyes. Now she knew why anyone who dared to cross the king in battle rarely survived. But she took a breath, stood her ground and faced the king with equal fury.

"My Lord there is nothing that could be done. Only Legolas had the power to heal his heart. All he had to do was tell you how he felt and…"

Caladen covered her mouth in shock at what she had said. She could hear Elrond's sharp intake of breath and Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Tell me how he felt?" Aragorn asked slowly, "Legolas should have told *me* how he felt."

Aragorn looked down at the comatose elf and absently brushed some golden strands away from his face.

"I don't understand. I mean why…?" Aragorn's eyes clouded in confusion as he thought back over what Caladen had said.

"Three years." He murmured, "Married to another. He has never come to see me."

Aragorn let his tears hit the Elf's cheeks.

"I am so sorry." He kissed Legolas' forehead before letting him go and running from the room.

"ESTEL!" he heard Elrond call to him but he did not slow.

He raced past the many elves who had lined the stairway and courtyard for any news on the Elven king.

"ESTEL!"

Elrond's call faded as he passed out from the Grey Havens and into the wild. He ran for what seemed like hours until he came to the lakes edge. He ran into the water until he was knee deep. The water was warm yet he felt nothing. He stared out into the distance seeing nothing but realising everything.

It was he that killed Legolas. He that caused his loved one pain. He had married Arwen and in doing so, condemned his beloved to death. He reached absently to his belt and pulled out his knife, and kissed the hilt.

"Forgive me my love." He whispered to the wind as he placed the blade over his heart, "Namarie."

He closed his eyes and wet to push the knife but as he did it was snatched from his hands. So absorbed was he in his grief that he failed to notice Elrond ride up beside him.

"Estel what are you doing?" he asked softly while holding up the knife.

Aragorn looked up at his foster father with tear filled eyes.

"I killed him Ada." He whispered, "I killed Legolas."

"Oh Estel."

Elrond dismounted and placed a hand on the mans shoulder. Aragorn collapsed into his embrace as if he were a mere infant.

"Estel listen to me, Legolas is not dead. Not yet. And when your brothers return we shall revive him."

"But even then we shall not be together. It is the same all over again. I am mortal and he is Elven. Years from now I will die and leave him once again to his grief.

"Arwen had the choice of being human. She was equipped to deal with mortality if she chose. Legolas is pure Elven, a constant source of light and beauty the pain of mortality would kill him. Don't you see Ada, if I keep away from him I would kill him and eventually myself, if I stay true to my heart and love him the way I wish then he will die. It is a lost cause."

Aragorn broke down again and Elrond sighed. In the back of his mind he knew that what his son was saying was the truth but he also knew that to every problem there was a solution and in his mind he began calculating what could be done to save his son and the one he loved.

"Estel listen to me. I gave you the name Estel because it means hope. You gave hope to everyone you met, mean and elf alike. Now I want you to take some of that hope back. Have hope that there will be a resolution to this problem. Have hope that Legolas will live. Have hope that one day you will be able to look back and be glad of the choices you have made in the past."

Aragorn continued to cry into Elrond's robes but the suicidal urges left him.

"Come my son, I will take you back to him."

Aragorn nodded numbly and mounted Brego who had followed him when he left.

"Ada why does he love me?" Aragorn asked quietly

Elrond looked across at the man and smiled.

"Most likely the same reason I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is impossible not to."

**Elvish Translations**

_Melamin: My love_

_Utinu: Son_

_Creoso: Welcome_

_Namarie: Farewell_

What a wonderful response I've had. Thankyou guys :-)

**Legoas19:** Yeah I like diff POV's as well. I'll be doing another one soon :-)

**Silvertoekee:** Yeah, I didn't like Legolas' response 2 Aragorn either, and I wrote it. Go figure :P

**Silverhope2001:** *accepts huge offer of chocolate* thanx :P

**Jadesaber:** I we knew what other people were thinking then a lot of problems would be solved :-)

**Toby7:** Thankyou :)

**Limpet666:** Please don't die; I may need you round for ur reviews :P JOKE!!! thanks a lot :-)

**Nessa Helyanw:** Go Gimli :-)

**The-serious-padfoot:** I'm just as in love with them as you are, don't worry :-)

**Forsaken^on3:** Hope the wait was worth it :-)

**Dollface789: **I'm glad that you're loving this. It makes my job a whole lot easier :-)

**Michelle: **I'm not cruel, I'm just evil :P Sorry I left u hanging, I hope this makes up for it :-)


	11. Dreams

It took just over a day for Gimli, Melancier, Elrohir and Elladan to return from Hobbiton, and they did not return alone. Frodo and Sam had come back with them and Merry and Pippin had gone to Rivendell to take news of what was happening.

They all crowded into the healing chamber to try and see what was going on. Melancier broke down upon seeing her childhood friend lying as if dead upon the bed and rushed at him in panic.

"He looks worse than before. I should never have gone I should have stayed by him."

Her tears soaked Legolas' pillow as she laid her head down next to his. Gimli approached slowly and kissed his forehead before leading Melancier from the room.

"Come on Mel, let them do their work." He whispered to her. 

She stood numbly and let the dwarf take her where he wished. Gimli placed a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder as they left. Aragorn was sitting by the bed holding Legolas' hand and muttering constantly in Elvish. He was taking no notice of anyone or anything except the golden being before him. He had neither eaten nor drunk anything since he and Elrond had returned the previous evening.

Elrond bade everyone to leave the room except Aragorn and the hobbits. It took quite a bit of coaxing to get Caladen to leave but when she saw the glare Frodo and Sam were giving her she backed up quickly. When she had gone, Elrond, Frodo and Sam went to move Legolas to one side of the bed. Upon seeing that Legolas was being pulled away from him, Aragorn frantically reached out to grasp him.

"Don't take him. Please don't take him from me yet. It is not his time, he is not dead." 

Aragorn began to cry again and Frodo and Sam looked at him stunned for they had never seen the king of men cry. Elrond placed his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Utinuamin, we are not taking him from you, we are only moving to him one side of the bed. It is a large bed, built for two and you need sleep."

When he saw what his father was saying, Aragorn's tears slowed and like a child he climbed onto the bed and pulled Legolas into a tight embrace.

"I have you now and I will not let you pass from me." He whispered as he kissed the elf's head and shoulder."

Elrond smiled at the sight. In all his years he had never seen a more perfectly matched couple and for the first time he thanked his daughter for leaving. Sam walked over to Elrond with a worried frown on his face.

"My Lord, Elladan explained what he thinks you are going to try and do. But sir, I don't think it is possible. Or if it is, pardon my ignorance, but do you have the level of power that is needed to make it happen?"

Elrond looked at Aragorn before turning back to the young hobbit.

"Master Sam, I understand your fears and I know your concerns for they also haunt me. But it can be done. Elves have used this technique before though only once or twice and only the Lord and Lady of Mirkwood have ever administered it.  Sam walked over to Elrond with a worried frown on his face.

"My Lord, Elladan explained what he thinks you are going to try and do. But sir, I don't think it is possible. Or if it is, pardon my ignorance, but do you have the level of power that is needed to make it happen?"

Elrond looked at Aragorn before turning back to the young hobbit.

"Master Sam, I understand your fears and I know your concerns for they also haunt me. But it can be done. Elves have used this technique before though only once or twice and only the Lord and Lady of Mirkwood have ever administered it. Yet I am sure I can manage it what with your herbal knowledge and Frodo's strength."

"Has it ever been tried on a human mind before?" Frodo spoke for the first time

"No. this will be a first and Estel does have Elven blood running through him, I just hope it is enough."

Frodo nodded and Sam went to his bag to retrieve some bags of herbs and powders. As he was grinding them up, Elrond went and knelt beside the bed.

"My son, we are going to help Legolas now."

"Not moving." Aragorn said sleepily.

"You don't have to move. In fact we urge you not to."

"Good." Aragorn mumbled as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Estel I need you to drink something for me." Elrond tried to rouse his son.

"Not thirsty."

"Please, it will help Legolas."

"Huh?"

Aragorn was completely confused but tried to obey. He found it very difficult to move. In his weakened and fatigued state, his grief was beginning to take more of a hold. It wouldn't be long until he too slipped into a coma. Frodo and Sam helped him sit up and Elrond pressed a cup to his lips. Sip by sip Aragorn slowly drank. It took a few minutes for him to empty the cup but as soon as he did he was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Oh Valar." He whispered as the room swam.

"lav ta a' sana lle." Elrond spoke.

Aragorn fell sideways and landed with his head upon Legolas' chest.

"Yaima." He heard someone say, "Yaima ar' kaimel."

**********

Aragorn opened his eyes and found himself looking upon a familiar sight. Rivendell lay before him but it was not the Rivendell that he had seen the week before. He now saw it as he remembered seeing it as a child, nearly eighty five years before. 

Everywhere was green and flowers were in full bloom. It was summer here and the sun shone it's warmth down upon him.

"The world is truly a wonder is it not." A voice spoke quietly behind him.

Aragorn spun around to find Legolas sitting upon a rock. Aragorn gasped in amazement yet he could tell something was wrong. Legolas did not look like how he remembered but instead he looked as he did at the present. In fact he looked worse than when he did lying in the bed. His skin was almost translucent, so much so that Aragorn could have sworn he could see straight through the elf to what was on the other side. As well as this, his eyes were almost black.

"You see me as I presently am." Legolas confirmed, "Not even your own mind can change that. And yes, this is your mind." Legolas answered the unspoken question.

"Where are we?" Aragorn asked.

"You know where we are."

"This is not real."

"What is real anymore? But for your comfort I will say that I am as real as you are."

Legolas reached out and brushed some strands of hair back behind Aragorn's ear. Aragorn reached up and touched Legolas' hand as it moved.

"Why are we here?"

"I have no idea why you are inside your own mind but I do know that I am here because it is where you are. I once told you that I would never leave you."

"But you have left me." Aragorn whispered.

"In body yes but that barely matters. You always had my heart no matter where either of us went."

Aragorn stepped back in shock.

"It barely matters that you are gone? What are you trying to tell me, that our friendship and love barely mattered in life? How can you say that?"

"Aragorn it would be best if I go. I thought you cared for me."

"I do, more than anything."

"Then why do you wish for me to be in pain? If I leave now then my pain and suffering will end and I will be at peace."

Legolas turned to leave but Aragorn knocked him to the ground.

"And what of my pain? Do I really mean that little to you?"

"Estel you are my world and I would do anything to ease any pain you feel but in this case the only thing that will help is time. In time, the pain of being separated from Arwen will ease and you will find love again with someone new. I can not help you further."

Legolas got up and brushed himself off.

"Is that how you dealt with your pain? With time? Did time heal the pain of being separated from the one you love?"

"Yes."

Legolas had his back turned so he failed to see the tears pour down Aragorn's face.

"What did time bring you?"

"It brought me death and a way out of my misery."

"Well I fear that is my fate soon enough. I have given my grief time and with each passing day I know that my death is close at hand."

"She has not been gone but a day and you are already talking about your death. A little melodramatic don't you think?"

"For two years I have grieved the loss of a friend. I have grieved the loss of the one who gave me hope, the one who gave me encouragement, my true love."

Legolas stopped cold but he did not turn around.

"For two years now I have played the part of a happy husband but now the time for pretence has gone. My wife has given her blessing for me to be with whom I choose. But how can I do that if you are dead."

Legolas still didn't move.

"Legolas, the pain of being separated from you is more than I can bear. I love you with all my being, I would give up the life and all that I hold dear for you. I have loved you since I was a young man. For seventy years I have loved you and not been able to have you, and it is killing me. 

"When you left on my wedding day, I watched you ride away and in that moment my heart broke. Up until that point I thought I could have you but since then I have come to understand that it could never be."

"Why not?" Legolas asked softly.

"All I want is to hold you in my arms and tell you every moment how much I love you but how could a warg hold a swan. I am no more fit to have you with me than I was with the Evenstar."

Aragorn lowered his eyes and let his tears hit the ground. Legolas turned slowly and walked up to the man. He brushed his thumb across the man's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Aragorn, why is it that you never told me how you felt?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of seeing the look of hatred in your eyes for I know that you did not wish to have a man let alone a ranger give his love to you."

"I would never hate you. Ever. If I am to continue living my life, I would wish it to be by your side and in your arms."

Aragorn looked up in surprise which quickly turned to hope.

"I love you Aragorn. I would give up my very mortality for you. You are the only thing left on this earth that I care about. You are strong and kind and caring and you match me in every way."

They both looked into each others eyes and very slowly their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet as if testing the uncertainty of the other but neither could mistake the absolute power that came from that single moment.

"Wow." Aragorn breathed

"Wow does not begin to describe it." Legolas panted as if trying to catch his breath.

Aragorn held Legolas' face in his hands and pulled the elf towards him once more. Their tongues dueled for dominance as passion rose between them. Legolas wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him tight against him. Legolas glanced down at the bulge that was beginning to form under Aragorn's tunic.

"My King." He smirked slightly 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow before glancing at Legolas' obvious arousal.

"Your highness." Aragorn smirked back. 

The two of them burst into laughter and fell down upon the ground in a tangle of limbs. When Aragorn came back to his senses he noticed that Rivendell was fading from his sight. He knew that in moments he would awaken and the real world would not be as lovely. He looked down at Legolas with a smile.

"Stay with me?" he asked

In response, the elf kissed him. The feeling lingered as Aragorn awoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~

But in dream 

I can hear your name

And in dreams 

We will meet again

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Elvish**** Translations**

****

_Utinuamin__ – My Son_

_lav__ ta a' __sana__ lle – Allow it to take you_

_Yaima__ ar' kaimel – Sleep and dream_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, u made my day :D

**Silvertoekee:** Angst is a good thing…I think :P

**Limpet666:** I wasn't sure if the suicide thing was a good idea. Now I'm sure it was okay :D

**Legolas19:** Thanx :-)

**Lurid-eyes:** Thankyou so much :-) I'm rally glad people are enjoying this

**Jadesaber:** Only time will tell

**Forsaken^On3:** Sorry bout the depression, I'll try and lighten it up. Not making any promises tho :P

**Silverhope2001:** *joins in happy dance* I had 2 get the truth revealed somehow and having Caladen say it seemed best at the time, glad I was right :-)

**Goldmund: **Thankyou :-)

**Michelle:** Yes I saved you from a cliffhanger…this time :-) and I'm sorry if I caused u heart attack. Send me the medical bill :P I'm really glad you are enjoying this :-)


	12. New Beginnings

Aragorn opened his eyes and glanced around. Upon seeing his beloved lying next to him his mind rushed back to the dream that he had just woken from. He sat up quickly ignoring the rush of dizziness that came over him and he reached out to brush some hair away from the elf's face.

"Legolas? Oh please wake up. Don't let my hopes be in vain."

Legolas didn't move so Aragorn continued to talk to him, pleading with him to wake. Eventually he became tired once more and with a sigh he laid his head upon Legolas' chest.

  
"Please come back to me."

As Aragorn fell into a light asleep, he failed to notice that Elrond was sitting in the corner of the room watching everything that was happening. Once he was sure his son was sleeping, Elrond made his way over to the bed. He smiled when he saw that color was returning to the elf's skin and his hair was once again beginning to glow.

"Well done Estel." He muttered before placing a kiss on both Legolas' and Aragorn's foreheads. He silently left the room and warned all those out side not to disturb the two of them for they would come out when they were ready.

Legolas opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He had no real idea of where he was nor of how he got there. He tried to move but found himself pinned down by a heavy weight. He looked down and saw Aragorn using his chest as a pillow and he was holding the elf as a child would a teddy bear. 

Aragorn felt the movement of the elf and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Mani?"

Legolas ran his hand through Aragorn's hair.

"Estel, wake up."

Aragorn bolted upright at the sound of Legolas' voice.

"Legolas?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Oh my love my golden love."

Aragorn fell into the elf's embrace and promptly broke down crying.

"Shh a'melamin, I am here."

"I thought you were lost to me." Aragorn chocked out.

"I told you I would not leave you. Did you fail to believe me?"

"No a'mel but it did not stop me from becoming scared."

Legolas raised Aragorn's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"I will never leave you. Even at the ending of this life I will rest beside you always."

"Please don't talk of life ending. I have you and I don't wish the end to be near."

"Nor do I."

Legolas pressed his lips to Aragorn's and lowered him to the bed. The kiss lasted until the need for air became apparent.

"Better than the dream." Aragorn whispered as he once again re-claimed the elf's mouth.

The two of them sunk back onto the bed and Legolas' hand slipped underneath the man's shirt. Aragorn moved away before Legolas could do anything more.

"What is it? What have I done?"

"It is not you. You have done nothing. It is me."

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked as he reached for the mans hand.

"I wish to be with you, more than anything but I wish to wait."

"What for?"

"Legolas, we have been trough much together and the last few years have really tested the both of us to our extremes. During our dream you said that you wished to be by my side and in my arms. Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything."

"Then would you consider being not only my friend but also my partner in life? Would you marry me?"

Legolas stared at the man and Aragorn; feeling highly embarrassed, got up from the bed and began to walk from the room. A hand upon his shoulder stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am sorry. I was too forward. I should not have asked such a question. It was wrong of me. I ask for your forgiv…"

Legolas silenced Aragorn by covering the man's mouth with his own.

"You talk too much human." The elf laughed, "It would be an honour to marry you."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he broke into joyous laughter.

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Aragorn, I give my life and my heart to you. I bind my soul to yours and upon your passing from this world I shall also pass."

Legolas sealed his promise by bowing before Aragorn and kissing his forehead, both cheeks and finally his lips. The two of them let their tears mingle.

"I wish to wait until our wedding night to be with you."

"That day can not come sooner." Legolas replied

After a few moments of simply staring into each other's eyes, Legolas visibly shook himself.

"I guess me must go and see how the rest of the world is fairing. I wish I could simply run away with you and hold you forever instead of enduring Gimli's speech that is bound to come."

"He would have more to say if we did run away." Aragorn laughed.

"True enough."

The two lovers kissed and hand in hand, they made their out side.

Aragorn lead them towards the dinning hall of the Grey Havens. He had explored this land thoroughly during his many travels and often used the buildings of the grey havens as a shelter and a sanctuary to remain in close contact with his Elvish roots.

Upon entering the hall, silence fell. Everyone turned to watch the King's enter the room. As one, the group of elves bowed before them. Melancier was the first to break the silence as she let out a small sob and rushed at Legolas. She knocked him to the ground but Legolas only laughed and hugged her back.

"It is okay Mel. I am well again."

Melancier nodded and helped Legolas to his feet. She then turned to Aragorn and slapped him.

"Don't you DARE hurt him again!" She whispered dangerously. 

Before anyone had a chance to reply she delivered the same punishment and warning to Legolas. A few elves gasped in shock at the audacity of the she-elf. To physically hurt Legolas let alone the king of men was an act that in most cases resulted in the death of the person stupid enough to attack.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other before smiling and bowing in respect of their friend.

"You have no need to worry Melancier. We have been foolish and I do not believe that that will happen again." Aragorn told his lover's friend

Melancier looked firmly at them before enveloping them both in a hug.

"Make sure it doesn't."

Aragorn and Legolas looked from Melancier to Gimli and stood patiently as words began to flow from the Dwarfs mouth.

"The both of you are the most stubborn people I have ever met. You had better have worked things out because if I find either of you heading towards that state again, then so help me I shall kill the both of you so as to put an end to my suffering."

Gimli took a breath to continue but fell silent as Elrond approached. Aragorn and Legolas bowed to him and took each others hands in support.

"It pleases me to see you well Aran Legolas."

"Hannon lle Helamin." 

"And you Estel."

"Hannon lle Ada."

Elrond gestured for them to leave the room and they made their way back to the healing rooms. Gimli, Melancier and Caladen followed with Frodo, Sam, Elrohir, Elladen and Eldarion close behind. It was a little crowded in the room but Elrond ordered Aragorn and Legolas to rest on the bed.

"The two of you have been through quite an ordeal that a simple dream can not cure. It will take time for the stress the past two years has had on your bodies to fade. Now I wish to hear what it is that the two of you have decided to do."

Drawing strength from the knowledge that they would be together someday soon, Aragorn and Legolas explained to the company that they loved each other and wished to be together.

Elrond sat and listened in silence until the two of them had finished.

"Legolas, you do understand all that this will mean for you."

"Yes I do. I understand that I will be giving away my life and the Eldar will leave me. I will continue to live out my existence as a mortal and at the time of Aragorn's death I shall fade away and cease to exist."

"And this does not scare you?"

"No."

"Why? Why does death not scare you when it scares all of our kind? What makes you immune?"

"I am not scared of death because I know that after I die I will still be with him. I am safe where ever I am as long as it is with him."

Elrond smiled and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he looked at his son.

"How far would you be willing to go to be with Legolas forever?"

"How long is the Anduin? I love him more than anything in this life. Even more than the Evenstar herself. I am sorry"

"It is of no concern to me that you love Legolas more than my daughter for I know she is happy where she is and you are happy here. As long as you are happy my dreams have been fulfilled. So you would be willing to die for him."

"Just hand me a knife."

Legolas let out a small noise and held the man to him tighter than ever.

"Why ada, what is all this talk of dieing for each other?"

"Do not trouble yourself, you will not be dying. Not today at any rate and if I can pull it off, not ever."

"Ever? Why not ever?" Gimli asked quickly.

"What the both of you have reminds me of another. A tale forgotten by all except in memory and song."

"The tale of Tinúviel." Aragorn asked.

"Yes. The Elvish girl who took a human man as her husband. Mistakes were made with them that no one could foresee. But since then, the lady Galadriel has taken it upon herself to try and correct what she could. But never has there been an occasion that would call for such measures."

"Pardon my ignorance Sir, but what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The maiden Lúthien died because she could not stand the grief and harsh reality of her mortality. Since that time, no elf has given up their immortality save those with the choice, and even now, my children have chosen to remain with the Eldar. Yet the lady Galadriel, with all her power, has devised a method of transforming a mortal into an immortal."

Everyone stared at Elrond in shock. The cry of a baby broke the silence and Elladen smiled apologetically as he picked up Eldarion's bottle from the floor where it had fallen.

"You mean he could be made immortal. Any man in the world could be immortal?" Gimli yelled

"No, only he."

"Why only him?"

"There is only one type of human that could be transformed; the human must posses the Eldar within them."

"But then, wouldn't that mean that any of the Dunadain could be made immortal?" Melancier asked

"They could if it weren't for the fact that the human must also possess the unconditional love of a pure Elf. Sacrifices must be paid on both sides for it to work."

"What kind of sacrifices?" Melancier asked whilst shooting worried looks at her friends.

"If he were to go through with this, Estel's life would be bound to Legolas'. If Legolas died, Estel would follow in the same instant. And the same would happen if the situation were to be reversed. If Estel died, Legolas would follow. But Estel would essentially be immortal. He would not grow old and the Eldar would flow more strongly within him. In time, he would also be able to pass into the west."

Elrond sat back and looked at his son who had remained quiet since the revelation occurred.

"How long have you known this could be done?"

"Only a matter of months. I was originally going to come and talk to both you and my daughter but when I fond out Arwen was travelling into the west; I knew that it would not matter. Then when you arrived in Rivendel in the state you were in and Arwen explained to me what had happened, I knew the time had come to tell you. But you had to get well before anything could happen."

"Merry and Pippin have not merely gone to Lothlorien to give news to the elves; rather they have gone to fetch the Lady."

"Yes. I am sorry Estel. I know that you will be upset with me and I understand the cause of your anger but please try to understand. I did not tell you because I knew that your heart would be broken when you realized that not even immortality could keep Arwen with you."

"I am not angry Ada. If you had come, I may not be as happy as I am now. In fact I know that I would probably be dead, as would Legolas. In keeping this secret you have saved both me and the one I love. When does the Lady arrive? How long were we unconscious? I wish to go through with what ever it is that needs to be done. As long as this is what Legolas wants? I will do nothing without his consent."

Aragorn turned to his lover who was un-characteristically grinning from ear to ear.

"I can be with you until the end of time."

"And forever beyond that." Aragorn whispered as he brushed a hand over the Elf's cheek. 

Legolas let out a burst of joyous laughter and launched himself into the man's arms and covered Aragorn's mouth with a kiss. All those in the room smiled at how cute the both of them looked.

"I take it you do not mind me going through with this?" Aragorn eventually managed to ask.

"I would be very hurt if you didn't."

"Well that settles it."

"Wonderful. Galadriel will be so pleased; all her hard work will finally pay off."

"What of my son?" Aragorn asked as he watched the twins taking it in turns to hold him as he slept. "What will become of him?"

"If I understand it correctly, he had an Elvish mother and a human father; the choice will remain before him as to which aspect he wishes to take into him. Just as the choice is given to my children."

Aragorn looked at everyone in the room. His friends and family were present and he held his lover safely in his arms. Even though he knew his life was going to change forever he couldn't help but smile because even if something bad happened, he could think back to this exact moment in time and know that life is good.

**AN:** Sorry for such a long time between updates, I have been MEGA busy lately. Also, this is not then end, we have a wedding to look forward to :D:D:D

**Elvish Translations**

Mane? – What?

a'mel – beloved 

Aran Legolas. – King Legolas

Hannon lle Helamin. – Thankyou My Lord

Hannon lle Ada. – Thankyou Father

Tinúviel – Nightingale

**Thankyou **

Thankyou to all those who have reviewed, you guys totally made my day :-)

**Silvertoekee****:** Thanx. I wasn't sure if I could express how deep their feelings were but I guess I did okay in describing it :-)

**Legolas19:** Hehehe, cuteness is a good thing :-)

**silverhope2001:** thankyou. A dream is a wish that your heart makes :-)

**Forsaken^On3:** Well I figured with the amount of angst in the last few chapters, lighness was needed. I'm glad u liked :-)

**Jadesaber****:** Yes happy endings all round. I'll try for more of them :-) And I'm not sure how many chapters left. At least two. Maybe more more, maybe a sequal. It's all up to you guys :-)

**Shadow41:** Thankyou, that really means a lot :-)

**lurid-eyes****:** I really really really really thankyou :-) I love happy, I can't help it. The two of them must be happy.
    
    **Trickter****:** *joins angsty-slash dance* Yippee :-)
    
    **Lady-Willowish:** Yes they are both very stubborn, I mean seriously, if u like someone u tell them. Well all is better now :-)
    
    **Ice And Fire Vanessa:** Thankyou :-)

**Reviews of previous chapters**

****

**Trickter****:** Thankyou. That's always very encouraging to hear :-) – re: Ch 10

**Ice And Fire Vanessa:** A few people have said that. I always kind of liked her, more then Eowyn at any rate, and I felt that in the situation, she would be understanding because all she wanted was for her love to be happy. And now he is :-) – re: Ch 7

**Ice And Fire Vanessa:** It was hard to write them dieing. I don't think I want to write something like this again. It can give you bad dreams. – re: Ch 9

**Ice And Fire Vanessa:** I cried as I was writing it. Sometimes the most powerful things can come from the most simplest expressions. :-) – re: Ch 10


	13. Sunrise

Ch 13

It took a mere two days for the Elven Queen to reach the Grey Havens. All those who had remained were there to meet her. Those who had never had the pleasure to look upon her beauty fell to their knees and those who had simply stared. Gimli had tears running down his cheeks as he watched Galadriel descend from her horse.

Galadriel glided over to where Elrond, Aragorn and Legolas were standing and they bowed briefly before her.

"Creoso My Lady, it is wonderful to see you again." Elrond greeted her.

"Mae Govanne Elrond." She smiled at him and the two embraced, "It is an age since we last saw each other."

"Far to long I agree, but I feel the joy of our meeting makes up for the lost time."

"It does. To give hope to one who gave hope to many is always a joyous occasion."

Galadriel turned to Aragorn and Legolas and smiled warmly at them.

"You were not born of my house yet I love you as I would any of my Grandchildren." She told Aragorn. "To see you happy after all that you have been through to get where you now stand is all that I could wish for you in this life."

"Hannon lle."

"And you Legolas, for long have I admired your courage and your strength and your ability to stay true to your heart. You possess all the qualities that are looked for in a pure elf. You're love for my grandson only serves to strengthen that image in my mind."

"Your words are too gracious I fear my lady."

Galadriel smiled and took their hands,

"I am here to give you a chance at a life together. Now I must warn you that there will be a brief moment of pain during the procedure but I am sure you can handle it."

"No pain is greater than what we have been through in that last two years." Aragorn assured her.

Galadriel nodded and she led the way back inside to the healing rooms. She bade them lie down on the bed and to roll up their sleeves. One of her maidens pulled a small wooden box and some tubing from a bag and handed them to Galadriel. In the box lay two small hollow needles.

"A transfusion?" Elrond asked, "I used to perform them on the men I went to war with, Elvish blood seemed to revitalise them. If I had known that was all that was needed then I could have done this."

"You are too hasty my Lord." Galadriel abolished him, "A transfusion yes but not only of Legolas' blood to Aragorn but also my blood. This union must have my blessing and the marriage must be conducted by Celeborn."

Elrond nodded his consent and Galadriel began the procedure. She took a pint of blood from Legolas and two from herself and transferred that into Aragorn. When she was done she knelt over the pair and blessed them both as if they were new-born babes.

"Sleepy." Legolas murmured as his head sunk onto Aragorn's shoulder.

"That is from the blood loss. Drink this, both of and sleep. By morning you shall feel unlike you ever have before." She promised as she gave them both a hot drink. Aragorn faintly recalled that he had never before drunk something so deliciously sweet in his life before he nodded off, the Elf and the man curled up together just as they were meant to be.

Elrond, Gimli, Melancier and Galadriel watched over them as they slept. Before their very eyes they began to notice a change come over Aragorn. His hair gleamed brighter than ever before and his skin began to glow with the inner light that all the elves seemed to possess.

"It worked." Gimli whispered in awe.

"Yes, my test seemed to have been a success. Almost too much so" Galadriel murmured the last part to herself

"You mean this has never even been tested?" Melancier asked.

"No it hasn't and I very much doubt I will ever use it again. In time I will travel into the west but I can at least go with the knowledge that I will see all of my family again."

Galadriel stood and walked from the room. Everyone else followed. Now that they knew everything was going to be okay, they were at peace.

It was some hours before either Aragorn or Legolas moved. Aragorn turned in his sleep and moved closer to the heat source next to him. Legolas cracked an eye open and upon seeing that his love was alright and sleeping peacefully, he pulled the man tighter to him fell back into his dreams. Dreams than included he and Aragorn together.

Half an hour before daybreak, Aragorn roused from his sleep. He disentangled himself from his Elven lover and went to the window. His steps made not so much as a sound on the bare floor. He felt strength in his limbs like never before and he felt a lightness and sense of joy in everything around him.

He breathed in the air around him and smiled.

"So this is what immortality means." He said more to himself than anything. He went back to the bed to try and rouse Legolas.

"Legolas, kuile a'mael."

"Arinya." Legolas complained and stuck his head under the pillow

"Yes it is, in fact the new day has not yet come. But I wish to share something with you."

It took a few minutes to get Legolas out of bed. Together, the two of them mounted Brego and rode east, out of Mithlond and to the place where the river Lhûn branched. There where the two mouths met and became one, Aragorn shared with Legolas his first sunrise as one of the immortal race.

"This will always be our time mela. When the first light of dawn appears to the world, that is the time of new beginnings. That is the time of our new beginning."

The two of them kissed as Anor spilt her light over them.

"Anoron 'Quessiramin."  Legolas murmured as he ran his hands over Aragorn's face and hair.

"I am not an Elf; I only possess the immortality of the elves, nothing more."

"Of that I do doubt. You have obviously not seen your reflection this morning. And at any rate, to me you will always be Elvish."

Aragorn smiled, though slightly confused as to what his reflection had to do with anything.

"Come, we should go before someone asks questions as to where we are." 

The two rode back to Mithlond and made their way into the dinning hall. Anyone who passed them dropped whatever it was they were holding and bowed low in the presence of the two kings. 

"No one in Minias Tirith will believe this." Gimli said as they approached.

"What will they not believe?" Aragorn asked.

"Well is it not obvious?" Gimli was shocked, "Aragorn, haven't you looked in a mirror today?"

"Gimli, I am not as vain as my lover here, I do not look in a mirror any chance I get."

"Excuse me, I am not vain." Legolas argued. Aragorn laughed,

"I know mela; you can't help it that you always look gorgeous. My point is, I have had no need to look in a mirror so why should I have done so?"

Melancier produced a mirror from somewhere and handed it to the king. Aragorn looked at his reflection and gasped in shock.

"It seems that I may have given you a little more of my blood than was needed." Galadriel stated.

"So what does this mean?" Legolas asked.

"Simply put, I very much doubt Aragorn has much humanity flowing through him any more. He is now basically as Elven as you or I."

"A person can not be made into and Elf." Aragorn disputed.

"That's right. And you do still have human blood flowing through you but instead of being seventy-five percent human and twenty-five percent Elvish, you are seventy-five percent Elvish and only twenty-five percent human. And I'm even beginning to doubt whether those figures are correct, you may be more than three quarters Elvish."

"Wow." Aragorn grinned, "This is a dream come true."

"It is a day of new beginnings." Legolas reminded him.

"When I return home I will make this day of the year a holiday; the day of Romene."

"What does Romene mean?" Gimli asked, Galadriel gave him the answer,

"Sunrises; In Minias Tirith, Today will be the day of Sunrises."

**Elvish Translations**

_Creoso _– Welcome

_Mae Govanne_ – Well Met

_Legolas, kuile a'mael_ – Legolas, awake beloved

_Arinya_ – Early

_Mela _- love

_Anor_ – the sun

_Anoron 'Quessiramin_ – My sunrise elf

**Thankyou to those who reviewed**

- **Legolas19:** Thankyou :-)

- **spanishgoddess86: **thankyou. I'm glad you like it. It's always encouraging 2 hear I'm doing something right :-)

- **silvertoekee:** yeah I can't wait 2 write the wedding. Funfunfun and happiness.

- **lurid-eyes****:** Hopefully it'll live up 2 expectations :-) I want them 2 be happy grins cheekily

- **Jadesaber:** coolies, I have only a very slight idea of what a sequel would involve. I'll think about it. I'm just glad y'all r liking this one

- **silverhope2001:** Thanx heaps :-)


	14. Till death do us part

Since becoming Elven, no one had been able to wipe the smile off Aragorn's face. In truth, Elrond had never seen him look so happy. Elrond was concerned about what would happen once Aragorn and Legolas left Mithlond. Everything was fine amongst friends but how would the rest of middle Earth react to the news of a union between an Elven King and the King of Men.

Elrond sighed and went to try and find his son. He didn't have to go far. Within moments of leaving his bed chamber, he was attacked by a full-on Aragorn assault.

"Ada, I was just looking for you."

"And I was coming to find you."

"What do you wish to see me about?" Aragorn asked.

"No utinu, you first."

Aragorn was beaming so much that Elrond didn't have the heart to wipe his smile at that exact second.

"I was just speaking to Galadriel and she told me the Lord Celeborn will be arriving in a few days and when he does come, Legolas and I will be able to be married. Isn't that wonderful."

"Yes Estel; that is wonderful news."

Aragorn caught the slight hesitation in his fathers tone and his smile dropped slightly.

"Ada, what is wrong? I thought you were happy for Legolas and I. If this is about Arwen, she and I had an understa…"

"No Estel, it isn't about Arwen. And I am extremely happy for you. Now have you told Legolas about this news?"

"No not yet."

"Then go and find him and then come back to see me and we can begin to prepare the celebrations."

Aragorn embraced his father and ran back down the hall in search of his fiancée. Elrond sighed as he watched the retreating figure. He knew a talk was inevitable but finding an appropriate time was becoming increasingly difficult. He took a deep breath and decided to push the problem aside for the present. He had a wedding to prepare.

Aragorn ran outside into the gardens where Legolas was practicing his archery. Upon seeing him in utter concentration, Aragorn slowed and sat down to watch. Legolas had his back to Aragorn but still he smiled.

"I know you are there Aragorn."

"I didn't wish to disturb you. I will come back and talk to you later."

"Aragorn, I will always have time for you. And besides, you and I can practice together."

Aragorn nodded and retrieved his bow and arrow from seat where it was lying.

"So what did you wish to talk to me about?" Aragorn asked as he picked up an arrow.

"I did not say that I wished to speak with you about anything." Legolas replied.

"Legolas."

"Alright alright, so maybe there was one small matter I wished to speak with you about."

Aragorn let his arrow fly and it hit the bullseye.

"Aragorn, have you given any thought about what is to happen when we leave this place. We will be married hopefully and as yet, we haven't even discussed the logistics of our life."

Aragorn sighed and watched for a moment and Legolas' arrow split his in two.

"I have given it some thought but my mind always seems to wander toward a happier line of thinking. I know that there will be some things that need to be discussed and I am sure that my father can help. But would it be okay if we thought about something happy for a moment and not give too much thought to the outside world."

Legolas put down his bow and put his hands on Aragorn's hips. He smiled at the almost innocent expression on his face.

"Of course we can. But please remember that we will have to discuss this eventually."

"Don't worry, we will. Now can I tell you my news?"

"Of course you can."

"Lord Celeborn will be arriving in a few days, maybe less. When he does, we will be able to be married."

Legolas broke into a huge smile and gave a loud shout that frightened a small bird out of it's nest.

"Really? That soon? Oh Aragorn, then you and I will be able to be together as one."

"I know. I'm so excited. I love you."

"And I love you."

They kissed in the middle of the garden, not noticing the group of Elves and men that had come running at Legolas' shout.

"Your Majesty's, is everything alright?" Galinna asked

Aragorn and Legolas broke apart and began blushing.

"All is well Galinna. Legolas and I will need some help for preparing our wedding though so if any of you has any suggestions, we will be happy for your contribution.

Everyone began to speak at once in their excitement of the wedding.

"One at a time please." Legolas laughed. "How about you all talk about this amongst yourselves and then you can send one person to talk to us about it."

The assembled group bowed low and then huddled together in a group. Gimli and Melancier made their way out of the group and over to the kings.

"So this is all news. When is the wedding going to be?" Gimli asked.

"In a few days. As soon as Lord Celeborn can get here." Aragorn answered.

"Well that doesn't leave you much time." Melancier pointed out.

"We do not need much time." Legolas replied, "All our friends and family are here. All we really need is Celeborn."

"What are planning on wearing?" Gimli asked.

"Well…I don't actually know." Aragorn admitted with a smile.

"Well this wont do." Melancier frowned, "Come on, Legolas you come with me, Aragorn, I'll send Caladen to your chamber."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all rolled their eyes at their suddenly bossy friend but followed her orders.

For two days, hardly anyone got any sleep. Although there didn't seem to be much to prepare, someone was always coming up with something that had to be done. Aragorn and Legolas were fitted with completely new outfits that they insisted they didn't need and Melancier insisted they did.

Elrond and Galadriel sat back and watched as one of the hobbits ran past obviously on some kind of mission to get something that as Melancier kept saying, "The wedding really needs."

"In some ways, this wedding is going to be bigger than that of Aragorn and my daughter." Elrond confided.

"In some ways, yes it will be. Because this time, the love goes further than mutual respect. Everyone who is still here cares for either Legolas or Aragorn or both and they wish to be part of the love the two of them share."

"I am concerned what will happen after the wedding."

"Your concerns are just." Galadriel confirmed, "Even for all my foresight I can not see everything. I know that there will be pain and hardship but so there is for all relationships. And through out all their trials they will still have each other."

"With each other, they can achieve anything." Elrond smiled.

Celeborn arrived that night. His arrival resembled that of Galadriel's except this time, he bore much more respect. Aragorn and Legolas knelt before him as a sign of respect.

"Creoso aredhelamin." The spoke together.

"Hannon lle Aran Legolas ar' Aran Elessar."

Lord Celeborn went before them and greeted his wife before turning back to the people before him.

"I am here to celebrate the union of the two before me. The ceremony shall begin at five o'clock tomorrow morning.

Everyone cheered and followed the Lord and Lady into the dinning hall. Legolas and Aragorn hung back to walk with Gimli.

"Five O'clock. Five O'clock. Why can't you people do things at a more normal hour." He complained.

Aragorn laughed and took Legolas' hand.

"This time tomorrow we shall be married." He whispered into the elf's ear. Legolas just smiled and together they followed their friends.

At five O'clock the next day, all those who remained at Mithlond gathered by the waterfront and watched as Aragorn and Legolas made their way toward Celeborn. Legolas was wearing a Silver tunic with green leggings while Aragorn wore a silver tunic with blue leggings. The pair complemented each other to utter perfection.

When they both stood before Celeborn, the ceremony began.

"Not often does a union between two people with as much love as the two before me happen. May their days be blessed by the Vala who watches over us all."

Celeborn turned to Legolas and took one of his hands.

"Legolas, do you take this man to become one in the union of love and friendship. To give up all that you hold dear in this world for a bonded life with another."

"I do."

Celeborn then turned to Aragorn and took his hand.

"Aragorn, Do you take this Elf to become one in the union of love and friendship. To give up all that you hold dear in this world for a bonded life with another."

"I do."

Galadriel came forward and handed her husband a piece of cloth that seemed to shimmer with every colour known to man. Celeborn took the Legolas' hand and entwined it with Aragorn's'. He then wrapped the cloth around the joined hands and tied it.

"With all the power I have within me, I announce the couple before me as one in mind and soul."

The cloth that bound Aragorn's and Legolas' hands shimmered and fell away leaving nothing behind but a cloud of sparkling dust that floated off with the breeze. Everyone held their breath as Aragorn and Legolas shared their first kiss if their married life. As their lips met, the sun rose behind them, spilling her light upon the pair. Caladen and Melancier let out small sniffles.

Aragorn let out a cry of delight, picked Legolas up and spun him around before setting him back down on the ground.

"My dreams have come true, I shall be with you forever."

"Yes you will be."

Legolas kissed him once more before smiling

"You will be mine forever. Ilfirinamin."

**The End**

Yes this is the end sniff or is it…A sequel will be coming, just have patience. Till next time, Namarie :-)

**Elvish Translations**

**_Utinu_** – Son

**_Creoso aredhelamin_** – Welcome my Elf Lord

**_Hannon lle Aran Legolas ar' Aran Elessar_** – Thankyou King Legolas and King Elessar/Elfstone

**_Ilfirinamin_** – My Immortal

Thankyou to everyone who supported this story, it has been greatly appreciated. I LUV U ALL!!!

**Legolas19:** No that wasn't it, now it is For the moment anyway. Give me a few weeks, maybe more :-)

**Spanishgoddess86:** Yes there will be hard times ahead. As for what they are…wait and see :-)

**Naitriab:** I think the betta question would be how hasn't he changed. He's basically an Elf now. Sequel will come in time :-)

**limpet666:** Ohhh, I hope it isn't that bad. I'm sorry if it does come 2 that. But remember "Not all tears are evil." :-)

**Silvertoekee: **yeah, the only way I could think of getting what I wanted was by a blood transfusion. I'm glad you liked it. Hmmm, glowy Aragorn. Yes I would like to see that as well :-D

**lurid-eyes:** lol, I know I got carried away with the happiness. I just figured if there was possible badness coming, u could have this story as ur happy :-)

**Jadesaber:** I have a thing for sunrises, as u have probably figured out :-)

**Dollface786:** I'm glad I made ur day. Writing it made my day so it's a good day all round :-)

**Tmelange:** Thankyou very much. Always encouraging to hear that :-)

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** Ah yes homework. Oh how I don't miss that. This story is my homework :-) it was my pleasure to write this. I do it for you guys…and for me. Okay so I'm a little selfish, sue me :P


End file.
